


Asserting Dominance

by HedaTheCommander



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Clexa, Comfort, Contracts, Denial, F/F, Family, Feelings, Flogging, Hurt, Kink, Linctavia - Freeform, Orgasms, Plot, Sex, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, friends - Freeform, relationships, role play, scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaTheCommander/pseuds/HedaTheCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being divorced for two years, Clarke Griffin seeks out a new thrill in her life under the nose of Dominatrix Lexa Woods. Every appointment is a new experience for Clarke, and she is slowly learning that there is more to her Dominant than the stoic façade she portrays. The pair struggle against their feelings for one another, and Clarke tries to mend her relationship with her estranged mother in the process. Their contract says no strings attached, but it's Clarke and Lexa, how long will that really last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposed in the Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the first few chapters will be mostly scenes. I will try to do four each chapter so that we can get through the contract in thirteen. Plot will develop as it goes along. Any suggestions are welcome. Let me know if you want a particular scene done. Feedback is always appreciated!

_Monday, March 4, 2016_

Clarke rubbed her palms nervously on her jeans. The smug blonde secretary behind her desk smirked at Clarke's nervousness as she typed away at her computer screen. "Yes, I'll let her know," the secretary hung up the phone and stood up. She gestured with a nod of her head and Clarke tried not to trip over her own feet as she followed the arrogant woman to an elevator door. The stoic woman stood next to Clarke with her hands clasped politely in front of her. Clarke bit her lip and rubbed her hands together as she counted the floors rise beneath her feet. The door pinged open at the last floor, 14. The woman stepped out first and Clarke followed, eyes darting as she took in her surroundings. The long hallway was painted a deep red and the dim bulbed lights in the ceiling made her feel like she was in a Harry Potter corridor of sorts. There were four doors evenly spaced on each side, and one at the very end of the hallway. Each door was accompanied by a porch light outside of it, and the light on the last one was on.

The secretary rapped sharply on the door twice,

"You may enter, Anya," the smooth voice came through the door. Clarke could feel the voice flow through her ears like honey. The woman, Anya, opened the door for her and stood aside as Clarke walked in The door shut with a loud bang behind her and Clarke jumped lightly. The brunette woman sitting at a table in the far right corner came up to greet her.

"Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you. My name is Lexa Woods. Please, relax Clarke, let's just talk, okay?"

Clarke shook the brunette's firm, calloused hand. The warmth of her skin penetrated Clarke's flesh and sent goose bumps up her arm. Something about this woman's piercing green eyes had Clarke's knees buckling beneath her, like this woman already knew her and knew exactly what she was going to do to her.

She realized she was still shaking the brunette's hand and dropped it quickly, clearing her throat and looking away. Lexa just cocked her head slightly to the side and watched as the blonde bit her lip. She jutted her chin up slightly, suppressing the snarl that threatened to escape her throat. "Come Clarke," Lexa purred, "Let's get to know each other, shall we?"

Lexa led her to the pristine dark wood table at the corner of the room. It matched the dark hardwood floor swirled with intricate tribal patterns. It had to be custom made, Clarke thought. The woman took a seat opposite of her and Clarke wrung her hands together on the table. Lexa reached out and clasped the pale hands beneath hers,

"Clarke, this is never going to work unless you breathe. Just take a deep breath, and tell me a little bit about yourself and why you're here," Lexa gave Clarke's hands a small squeeze before releasing them and pulling her own hands back in her lap where she had control over them.

The blonde shut her eyes, she inhaled deeply then exhaled. Her bright blue eyes opened back up to see the brunette eying her with a furrowed brow. She cleared her throat again.

"Right, well, I'm C-Clarke, and uhh I'm twenty eight. No kids. Divorced two years ago. And I'm here because . . . I want to _explore_ new options with no strings attached."

"Well then, you've come to the right place Clarke. Would you like a tour of the room before or after we go over the contract?" Lexa asked.

"Before please," Clarke croaked out. The brunette smirked wickedly at her as she swayed her hips to the opposite wall of the room.

She stood next to the woman shoulder to shoulder, wide blue eyes taking in the perfectly assembled wall of whips and floggers and paddles that hung across the wall, varying in length from smallest to largest tassels. The wall was painted a comforting beige, contrasting against the hard black floggers. At the end of the wall in the corner was a large dark wood bookshelf that housed various different erotic books and DVD's. Going along the adjacent wall, also beige, housed a big king size bed decked in royal red sheets, the bed frame also matching the dark wood scheme. On each side of the bed were more shelves with every sex toy imaginable: dildos, harnesses, anal beads, plugs, vibrators, collars, cuffs, and so much more. The last wall had the table in the back corner, next to it hung suspension cuffs on the wall. And finally a metal bar perched out of the wall at waist height.

"What's the bar for?" Clarke asked tentatively.

Lexa stood calmly with her hands clasped behind her back, "You'd be surprised at how many uses that bar serves, Clarke," her voice sent shivers down Clarke's spine.

"Okay, I think I'm ready for the contract now," Clarke winced slightly.

She sat back down across from the brunette and accepted the packet of papers that was slid into her hands.

 

 

HEDA Industries

March 4, 2016

Dominant: Lexa Woods

Submissive: Clarke Griffin

 

Page One: Clauses

  1. The client understands the confidentiality policy.
  2. The client understands that should the policy be violated, the client's services will be terminated immediately and the client will face lawsuit from the company.
  3. The client has been medically cleared by Woods Industries medical staff.
  4. The client understands that his/her health is very important and such matters are not held liable to the company outside of the building.
  5. The client understands that the Dominant will always have the submissive's best interest in mind.
  6. The client understands that Woods Industries medical department has a HIPAA policy in place to protect personal information in regards to the company.
  7. The submissive understands that by signing this contract, he/she is willingly giving the dominant permission to inflict pain under the Dominant's authority.
  8. The Dominant will respect all boundaries of the submissive and not violate the list of can's and cannot's. The Dominant understands that if any harm (physically, emotionally, or otherwise) is caused to the client without permission, the client has the right to sue the company.
  9. The client has given permission to routine medical checks after each session.
  10. The Dominant will provide a safe, hygienic space during each session.



III. Both the Dominant and the submissive hold a professional relationship. Any affairs outside of the office will immediately terminate the contract.

  1. The Dominant will respect the submissive's limits, but the submissive understands that the Dominant has full control of his/her clothing, actions, words, and pleasure.
  2. The submissive will be on time to scheduled sessions. The submissive understands that failure to report to a sessions or tardiness will be punished.
  3. Both the Dominant and the submissive understand that the contract can be terminated at any time before its official end date of one year for any reason that does not need to be stated by either party.
  4. The Dominant and the submissive understand that at the end date of the contract, the client and company are no longer affiliated unless the client chooses to renew a contract.



 

"Now that you have read through the clauses, Clarke, do you have any questions for me?" Lexa asked.

"I don't think so," Clarke replied, getting lost in those soulful green eyes.

"Very well," Lexa replied, "Basically, I will not do anything beyond your limits, Clarke, you will learn as we go along. Your health is up to you, but I have access to your medical records and I will not do anything to cause harm to your mind or body. This contract lasts for one year, but as it states, you or I have the ability to terminate it at any time for any reason, and that reason does not have to be known to you or me should you or I not wish it. You will obey me as my submissive, and the only relationship we have is here in this room. You will have two weeks after your first session to decide if you wish to continue sessions or not. Sessions, should you choose, can be held as frequent as twice a week, or as sparse as twice a year. We have this policy in place to protect your health and well-being. I know this is a lot of information I am throwing at you, but I just want to make sure you are comprehending most of it and truly understand what you are getting into. Would you like another minute to process it all?" Lexa asked.

The blonde nodded silently, eyeing the clauses of the contract over and over again.

"Okay, I'm ready to keep going," Clarke said.

"Very well, please sign the bottom of your contract with today's date, and I will do the same. One copy of this contract is yours to keep. The other copy will be filed away safely and can be referred to at any point during the year should anyone need."

Clarke let the pen glide effortlessly across the paper. Her signature looked almost sloppy compared to Lexa's beautiful calligraphy.

"Are you ready to move onto the next page, Clarke?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded more confidently this time. The more time she spent with Lexa, the more she was starting to understand that she could trust the brunette.

"Now Clarke, this page can be very intimidating. I want you to read through it on your own, think about every topic carefully, then when you're done, you can ask me as many questions as you want and I vow to provide you with honest answers. Are you okay with that?"

Clarke's blue eyes were bulging out of her head. The Can and Cannot's list was two pages long, then on the third there was a chart of Yes, No, and Maybe columns.

"Oh my god," Clarke whispered.

"Clarke, please relax." She felt warm fingers gently wrap around her wrist. "I want you to know that this is only for precautionary measures. The list may seem long, and intimidating, but everything on this list will be explained in detail and carefully taken into consideration in order for you to have safe and pleasurable experiences in this room, with me."

"Okay, okay, I think I got it now," Clarke mumbled. Lexa withdrew her hand and both immediately missed the contact. Clarke sat back in her chair with her pen in her mouth, chewing absentmindedly as she read the list. Lexa watched in agony as those pink lips wrapped around the cap unknowingly.

 

Pages Two & Three: List of Can's and Cannot's

spanking

caning

flogging

smacking

spanking

whipping

clips and clamps

wax play

knife play

piercings

blood play

tickling

cupping

gloves

hair pulling

spitting

punching

biting

scratching

vaginal penetration

fingering

oral sex

kissing

sucking

licking

anal penetration

anal touching

anal licking

anal fisting

vaginal fisting

rough sex

genital play/teasing

dirty talk

dildos

anal toys

lube

body oils

food play

piss play

ecstasy

alcohol

gagging

blindfolds

earplugs

nose plugs

rope bondage

cuffs

suspension

belts

strait jackets

collars

leashes

tape

cages

locks

cable ties

role play

animal play

humiliation

interrogation

medical play

costumes

deep throat

fetish

double penetration

photography/filming/audio recording

positions

fantasies

ice

surfaces

masturbation

additional partners

additional props

fluid bonding

 

Lexa could feel the twinge in her clit as the blonde read through the list, driving Lexa crazy with the way her lips wrapped around the pen so seductively. God the brunette wanted to bend the Clarke over her lap and give her a good spanking for it. She bet Clarke had a nice ass.

"Okay, let's go through them together," Clarke sighed, breaking Lexa from her reverie.

The brunette's ears flushed as Clarke looked at her, eyebrow raised. Lexa nodded sheepishly, gathering herself and busying herself with the list.

 

Page Four:

spanking (any part of the body excluding the face)

caning (only on the ass)

flogging (any part of the body)

smacking (no)

whipping (any part of the body)

clips and clamps (nipple clamps yes, clothespins no)

wax play (only during foreplay and only on the legs and bikini area)

knife play (no)

piercings (yes, with permission)

blood play (menstrual cycles are allowed. otherwise, no)

tickling (no)

cupping (no)

gloves (yes)

hair pulling (yes, to an extent where no hair is removed from the head)

spitting (anywhere but the face, yes)

punching (no)

biting (yes)

scratching (yes)

vaginal penetration (yes)

fingering (yes)

oral sex (yes)

kissing (yes)

sucking (yes)

licking (yes)

anal penetration (maybe)

anal touching (yes)

anal licking (yes)

anal fisting (no)

vaginal fisting (maybe)

rough sex (yes)

genital play/teasing (yes)

dirty talk (yes)

dildos (yes, only up to eight inch)

anal toys (maybe)

lube (yes)

body oils (yes)

food play (yes)

piss play (maybe)

alcohol (maybe)

gagging (yes)

choking (maybe)

blindfolds (yes)

earplugs (yes)

nose plugs (no)

rope bondage (yes)

cuffs (yes)

suspension (maybe)

belts (no)

strait jackets (no)

collars (maybe)

leashes (maybe)

tape (maybe)

cages (no)

locks (no)

cable ties (no)

role play (yes, limited to teacher/student, cop/patron, doctor/patient, exotic dancer/client, parent/child)

animal play (maybe)

humiliation (yes)

interrogation (yes)

medical play (yes)

costumes (yes, excluding clown dress up, bear costumes, mascot costumes, and pirate costumes)

deep throat (yes)

fetish (depending)

double penetration (maybe)

photography/filming/audio recording (no)

positions (yes, including missionary, 69, doggy style, flexibility, standing, sitting, face sitting, riding (facing and reverse cowgirl), sideways, etc)

fantasies (maybe, depending)

ice (yes)

surfaces (yes. floor, table, bed, etc)

masturbation (yes)

additional partners (maybe)

additional props (depending)

fluid bonding (yes)

 

"Okay, Clarke, I just need your signature again at the bottom. Remember if at any time you wish to change anything on the list, just say the word and it will be taken care of."

"Would you like anything to drink or should we move onto the last page?" Lexa asked.

"Last page, please," Clarke requested.

"Very well, then, I aim to please," Lexa husked and the vibration shot right to Clarke's center.

 

Page Five:

  1. Addressing the Dominant
  2. The submissive understands that every session is different. The Dominant will set the tone from the beginning of each session and provide you with the name he/she wishes      you to use.
  3. Safe Words
  4. Safe words are words the submissive and the Dominant agree on when a scene is close to or has pushed the boundaries of the Submissive
  5. the safe word for "slow down, or I need a break" is ___________________
  6. the safe word for "stop, never do that again" is _______________________



 

"Okay Clarke, usually clients prefer to use the terms "Yellow" and "Red" in this situation, but that is completely up to you. You can pick any words you want and I will abide to them." Lexa stated.

"Any words I want?" Clarke said grinning mischievously.

Lexa sighed, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll just go with yellow and red," Clarke grinned.

"Very well then," Lexa clipped. Both women filled the words in and signed the bottom of the contracts.

"Now, Clarke, we still have an hour and a half remaining in our session. I will file this paperwork and when I return, I am in complete control of you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand," Clarke complied.

Lexa smirked, "Good, you're learning already."

Lexa made sure to sway her hips extra seductively as her heels clicked against the hardwood floor on the way out of the room.

Clarke threw her head back and groaned, feeling the wetness in her underwear forming. This woman was exactly what she needed.

 

†

 

Clarke sat sideways in the chair facing the door when Lexa returned and gently shut the door behind her. The blonde sensed the change in the brunette's green eyes. They were no longer warm and comforting. They were hard and passionate. Clarke swallowed a gulp as the brunette stalked hungrily towards her. Lexa tugged roughly at her wrists, making Clarke jolt forward and press clumsily into Lexa's body. When she steadied herself, the brunette took a step back and dropped her wrists. Her hands pinned behind her back, she stuck her chin out arrogantly.

"You will address me as Ms. Woods, is that clear?" Lexa's even tone was demanding and firm.

Clarke nodded vehemently, "Yes, Ms. Woods."

"Good," Lexa muttered darkly. Her hand caught Clarke's right wrist and effectively trapped it behind her back. The blonde's shoulder blades pressed hotly against Lexa's front. Clarke whimpered when she felt Lexa's breath against her ear.

"Get on the bed and take all your clothes off," the brunette growled in her ear. She gave Clarke a rough shove forward and trusted the blonde to follow her orders as she walked with determination over to the far wall. She eyed the small floggers before grabbing one with even twelve inch tassels. She ran the leather strips gently through her hands. She turned determinately to the naked blonde on the bed waiting for her.

"Good girl," Lexa purred. "Now turn over," Clarke complied so that her stomach was pressed against the cool sheets, her head turned sideways to see Lexa as the flogger was set at her feet and the brunette stood to her right. Clarke's mouth watered as Lexa unbuttoned her black blazer and shifted it off her shoulders. She flung it carelessly to the side, her toned bicep muscles flexing a she did so. She unbuttoned her pants easily, and slid her pants down past her heels, still looking at the shelf but sensing the blonde's lust filled eyes on her body. Lexa pulled the strap on harness up her legs until it settled snugly on her ass and against her thong covered crotch. The buckles tightened around her hips snugly, and she tapped them into place when secure. The seven inch blue jelly dildo hooked in with a satisfying click, Lexa tugged it with her right hand, testing its security and pressure against her clit. She stroked the girth of the cock teasingly as she approached Clarke again.

"Do you want this inside of you, Clarke?" she teased, sensing the blonde's wide, curious eyes.

"Yes Ms. Woods," she squeaked out.

Lexa pulled a hidden set of cuffs out of her bra as she climbed on the bed and straddled the back of Clarke's thighs. Clarke felt her wrists tugged back roughly and she grunted when she heard the clink of the cool metal that snapped against her skin. Lexa tugged the bound hands towards the cock as she pushed it into Clarke's hands. Her fingers immediately wrapped around the cock to test its texture and length. Lexa slid her hips forward, fucking the cock through Clarke's hands. She pushed the tip against the middle cup above Clarke's palm repeatedly.

But Lexa grew bored easily so she leaned back on her heels to grab the flogger. She laid it across the dip Clarke's lower back, who jumped slightly at the contact but relaxed when she felt Lexa's strong hands on her ass. Her muscles were manipulated under the skilled tan palms. Lexa caressed the pale skin with the heel of her hand as her fingers pinched and soothed the round ass beneath her. Clarke moaned as Lexa placed a small warm-up slap against the side of her right cheek.

"You like that, Clarke? Do you want it harder?" the brunette snarled.

"Yes, Ms. Woods," the blonde begged.

"Yes, Ms. Woods what?" Lexa spat.

"Yes, Ms. Woods please spank me harder," Clarke gritted through her teeth.

"That's better," the dominant purred.

Her skin buzzed as a stinging slap hit her ass in the same spot. Lexa admired the way her handprint faded from red back into the color of Clarke's skin with only a small trace of residue left over. Lexa flipped her wrist over and delivered a slap to the other side. Clarke's body jolted at the contact and her ass instinctively bucked closer to Lexa, hitting the underside of the cock bobbing in between the woman's hips. Lexa pulled her ass cheeks apart and ran the cock through her crack teasingly. She left it there as she assaulted Clarke's flesh. The cock vibrated between the blonde's ass cheeks as more slaps met her rear. Her skin was red and tender and humming as slick heat pooled in her center. Lexa caught a peek of the glistening pink sex as the blonde squirmed beneath her. She pulled back suddenly and grabbed the flogger off Clarke's back. She gripped it expertly, the handle molding to the shape of her hand like two puzzle pieces fitting together. She swirled the leather tassels feather light across Clarke's right ribcage. The blonde's breath caught in her throat as the flogger caressed her side. Lexa's left hand scraped her fingernails agonizingly against Clarke's left side. Clarke gritted her teeth in response.

"Something wrong, Clarke," Lexa smirked.

"Yes, Ms. Woods, I need you to fuck me," she growled.

"Now, now, patience Clarke, we'll get to that soon enough," Lexa cooed. She stood up and slid off the bed, setting the flogger down on the sheets before her hands hooked around Clarke's shins to pull the girl down towards her. Clarke's bare feet hit the floor but her chest was still pressed against the bed. Her backside was still exposed to Lexa. The brunette swept Clarke's hair to the side and placed a tentative kiss on her neck. The blonde shuddered at the contact. So Lexa poked her tongue out and licked slowly, dragging her tongue up the blonde's earlobe. She took it between her teeth and tugged playfully at it. Clarke tilted her head back into Lexa's mouth. Tan hands snaked between the sheet and their bodies to cup Clarke's full breasts. Clarke bit into the sheets to keep from crying out when fingers pinched at her stiff nipples. The hands ran down her stomach and parted to grip her hips. Clarke was flipped over and pushed fully onto the bed as Lexa eyed her with primal eyes. The brunette stepped to the edge of the bed and pulled apart Clarke's leg with her fingers on her knees. She inhaled the musk coming from Clarke's dripping sex. The flogger slapped against the flesh of the side of Clarke's calf and she counted out each hit under her dominant's orders. The hits moved to her inner thigh and Clarke was practically cumming on the spot. Her legs hooked around the brunette's lower back and pulled her into her with a rough tug. The brunette snarled aggressively at the bold blonde.

"I am in charge here, Clarke, don't you forget that," she hissed. "I think now you need to be punished," her upper lip curled menacingly. The blonde gulped and her legs were roughly shoved back into her body. Lexa's hands gripped her ankles and pushed them down to Clarke's shoulders. She was surprisingly flexible, but Clarke could feel the burn in the top of her thighs as her ankles met parallel to her ears. Lexa positioned the tip of the dildo at her entrance and torturously rubbed the head through the blonde's slick folds, bumping her clit knowingly as Clarke moaned and thrashed her head back and forth.

She penetrated the woman unexpectedly with one hard thrust.

"Fuck," Clarke hissed as the cock buried itself inside her walls and stretched her pulsing insides. Lexa gave her a second to adjust before violently ramming the cock into Clarke's pussy. The blonde gripped the sheets behind her back in her cuffed hands. She met Lexa's fierce gaze as the brunette slammed into her. She watched as a small beads of sweat formed on Lexa's tan skin and how the breasts poking out of her bra bounced slightly at the movement. Lexa gritted her teeth as the cock pressed back and forth against her clit and the sounds coming out of the blonde's mouth spurred her on. She tilted Clarke's legs up so that the girl's ass was resting on Lexa's legs above her knees and she could hit a deeper spot in the tight opening.

"Oh shit Ms. Woods, right there!" Clarke cried out as the tip of the dildo repeatedly bumped against her g-spot. Lexa's thumb swirled roughly against her clit.

"Yellow, too much," Clarke panted out at the direct pressure on her bundle of nerves.

The brunette immediately adjusted her hand so that her finger was resting on the hood of Clarke's clit. The blonde sighed in content/relief as smaller, more delicate circles rotated against her flesh. The brunette occasionally flitted down to flick the bud and she picked up the pace of her thrusts, noticing the way the blonde's stomach twitched beneath her. She sucked a hickey onto the hollow of Clarke's throat and pawed at the bouncing breasts exposed to her.

Clarke's walls clenched around the cock pleasurably.

"Fuck, Ms. Woods, I'm coming, fuck, fuck, fuck!!" she rolled her hips into the dildo, the curve of her ass pressing into Lexa's legs as she met her thrusts. Lexa panted as her orgasm hit as well. She threw her head back as her hips jerked to their own accord. It wasn't too often that she allowed herself to give into this kind of satisfaction. Especially on the first session. Usually she liked to boss around women from time to time when she knew they had been with her long enough, but something in the blue eyes beneath her had her wanting release. Her panties were ruined, she knew that, she was definitely going to have to change before her next client. The smell of sex and the feeling of the blonde's skin against hers though, that she could deal with. She pulled out of the blonde extra slowly. Clarke grunted at the motion. Her legs came to rest on the side of Lexa's thighs. Her muscles ached, but it was a good, slow burn. Lexa climbed off the bed and slid off the harness. She dropped it to the ground as she pulled her clothes back one. Once done, she grabbed the key to the cuffs from her pocket and undid Clarke. The blonde sat up begrudgingly and rubbed her sore wrists. Lexa grabbed a bottle of lotion and began to wordlessly massage the indents gently. Clarke watched the green eyes soften again. Her warm, even breath, mingled with Lexa's. Clarke dressed silently as Lexa returned the flogger to the wall. She unhooked the dildo and tossed the harness back onto shelf, knowing she had to boil it and cursing herself for not remembering to put a condom on beforehand. Clarke zipped up her leather jacket and looked at Lexa expectantly. The stoic brunette flushed slightly under the raised eyebrow and piercing blue gaze. Her grip on the object tightened slightly.

"Don't forget to stop by the clinic on your way out. If you would like to schedule another session, please talk to Anya on the way out. If you would like to terminate your contract, you can do so immediately, or you can just forget about it and it will terminate in a year anyway," Lexa rambled.

"I'll be scheduling another session," Clarke promised.

The brunette tried not to show any emotion as she nodded once. Clarke took this as her cue to leave, and when the door shut Lexa released the breath she was holding. She banged her palm against her forehead, chastising herself for being affected this way. Clarke was nothing like any of the clients she had ever had before, and she hated herself for losing her self-composure and acting so unprofessionally. She vowed to do better next time . . . if the blonde even came back.

Clarke smirked back at the secretary as she booked another appointment. Her orgasm was powerful and breath taking, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her dominant was intriguing and skilled, she wanted _more_. It was something she could see herself craving, becoming addicted to. The thought kind of scared her, but she leapt anyway.

The small doctor's wing wasn't that hard to find. She casually pushed the door open but was met with the last person she ever thought she would see at Heda Industries.

"Mom?" she perplexed.

"Clarke?!" Abby panicked.

"What are you doing here," they asked at the same time.

Clarke's eyes narrowed, she folded her arms protectively across her chest, " I asked you first," she challenged.

"We asked at the same time, Clarke," Abby pointed out.

"Same difference," the blonde waived it off, "Answer the question," she demanded.

Abby breathed a deep sigh before facing her daughter's eyes. She saw so much of her husband inside of Clarke's eyes and even though Clarke was her daughter, it slowly killed her inside to see the man she loved staring back at her, but not.

"The hospital just wasn't working out, Clarke, I had too many patients and never enough time. This place pays well and it calms me down, listening to steady, beating hearts that aren't erratic and fresh out of surgery," Abby explained.

"How long?" Clarke asked.

"Six months," the older woman confessed. Clarke winced slightly. She remembered a time when she and her mom got along swimmingly, but after her dad died, they were slowly becoming estranged.

"What are you doing here, Clarke," Abby repeated. "No wait, I don't want to know, do I? Sit on the table so that I can check you out," Abby was already moving around the room and grabbing supplies, effectively avoiding her daughter's eyes.

Her mom took her blood pressure and her pulse wordlessly. She scribbled some things down on her paper, turning back to her daughter hesitantly.

"Any bruises?" she asked, voice cracking as she awkwardly rubbed her elbow.

Clarke just shrugged, "I'm a big girl, mom, I can take care of myself. But as your client, I'd let you know if there was anything you needed to be concerned about," she spit angrily.

She hopped down from the table and marched out of the room without looking back. Abby sighed in her hands and sat down with her back against a cabinet, crying and asking herself where she went wrong.

 

†

 

_Thursday, March 7, 2016_

Clarke smirked back at Anya still typing behind her desk. "Writing an erotic novel, there Ms. Secretary," the smaller blonde teased.

"If you must know, Ms. Griffin, yes I am, maybe some of your sexual exploits will end up in here," Anya smirked as the blonde's jaw dropped. Clarke was about to fire off a snarky remark but the phone rang and Anya nodded at her, signaling to Clarke that Lexa was ready for her. Clarke pressed the button at the elevator and when she looked up, she met Anya's eyes one last time and thrust her hips out dramatically. She caught the woman's eye roll just as the doors were closing.

She made the trek through the hallway and knocked politely on the door at the end of the hall. The yellow light flickered on and Clarke's breath caught in her throat as Lexa opened the door for her.

"Please, Clarke, do _come_ in," Lexa purred. The brunette donned bright red hooker pumps, accentuating her calves and long legs. Her legs were bare but Clarke could smell the flowery lotion that adorned them. She wore black lace up booty shorts and a red and black corsette that pushed up her breasts. Lexa's hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail so that her appetizing neck was exposed. Her lipstick matched her heels and her eyelashes were coated and elongated with thick, bold mascara.

"How are you today, Clarke?" Lexa asked as she shut the door behind them.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" Clarke asked politely.

"Good, thanks. Why don't you hang your jacket up and make yourself comfortable on the bed, I just need to step out and grab a few things, okay?"

Clarke nodded and busied herself with the zipper of her hoodie. She hung it on the hook of the back of the door and left her old paint splattered Nike's next to the door as well. Clarke propped herself up on the bed and Lexa returned with two large towels and a mysterious looking bucket under her arm.

She set the bucket on the nightstand and situated the towel on the bed, gesturing with her hand for Clarke to lay down on it. The blonde complied, eying Lexa curiously.

"You can just call me Lexa today, Clarke."

"Okay," the blonde whispered. Lexa realized that Clarke's deep blue eyes were focused on her ass and she smirked, turning her attention back to the bucket on the table. She took two ice cubes in her hands and rubbed them between her palms, sucking on an ice cube in her mouth as they melted. Clarke watched as the access water flicked off Lexa's immaculate hands. Lexa straddled Clarke's hips and french kissed her, the cold of Lexa's tongue mingling with the warmth of Clarke's in a temperature battle. Clarke's skin shivered as Lexa's wet hands cupped her neck. Lexa stroked her thumb over the baby hairs at the base of Clarke's neck as she tugged away from Clarke's bottom lip and pushed the woman's neck up underneath her chin with her left hand so that it was exposed to her. She grabbed an ice cube with her right and placed it between her lips. Clarke threw her head back further as the ice cube dragged down her lip and melted against her neck. Lexa's lips brushed slightly against her skin in the process, and Clarke could already feel herself turned on. The brunette swirled the ice cube around Clarke's exposed skin with her mouth. Her hands brought Clarke's hands to her hips for something to hold onto and she rested her cold hands on top of the blonde's pale ones. She chewed on the remaining bit of the ice and swallowed it, noticing the way Clarke's eyes rested on the bob in her throat as she did so. She plucked another cube from the bucket with her right hand and used it to trace the rim of Clarke's face.

Clarke's breathing got heavier as she watched Lexa's green eyes, the brunette methodically mapping out her skin with the ice. Lexa's exposed skin on her hip felt warm against Clarke's hands. The woman clearly took pride in her body. Clarke remembered the way the woman's abs flexed when she fucked her with the strap-on, and she had a tribal tattoo on her bicep that she didn't bother covering up. Lexa noticed the way Clarke's eyes darkened as the woman gazed into her sharp green eyes. Her lips found Clarke's pulse point quite easily and after coating it with the ice cube, she sucked vehemently on it, no doubt leaving a hickey in its wake. Clarke moaned gently, music to Lexa's ears. She liked the way Clarke's fingertips wrapped around her hips when she did this.

Lexa continued to suck on the ice cube as she scooted back down to Clarke's feet, taking the ice bucket with her. She peeled off Clarke's socks and dropped them to the side of the bed. The brunette secretly found it adorable that Clarke had little pink Minnie Mouse's painted on her toes. She took a cube in each of her hands and began to massage Clarke's feet. The blonde sighed in content, despite the chills that ran up her legs. Lexa was slow and methodic as the ice cubes melted against Clarke's little feet.

"What are you a size six?" Lexa murmured out loud.

"Six and a half," Clarke muttered embarrassingly. The tint of Lexa's ears turned pink but other than that, Clarke got no other response from the woman.

"What size are you?" Clarke asked, hands resting against her stomach and eyes boring holes into the ceiling as Lexa's skilled fingers pressed expertly into the pressure points of her feet.

"Nine," she responded casually.

Her hands rubbed slowly up Clarke's legs over her tight jeans, the cold touch of them leaving goose bumps on her skin underneath.

"May I?" her fingers lingered on the button of the blonde's jeans. Clarke nodded her head.

"I need to hear you say it," Lexa prodded.

"Yes," Clarke sat up on her elbows and looked lustfully at Lexa, "Take my pants off," she demanded, surprising both herself and Lexa.

She lifted her hips as the brunette complied, seemingly unaffected by the harsh tone of her client. She started forming a pile of Clarke's clothes on the floor so that the blonde wouldn't have to hunt the room after her session.

 _Get a grip_ , _Lexa,_ she scolded in her head. She shook her thoughts out and pulled more cubes from the bucket. She formed a line of them on Clarke's thighs as she ran her cold tongue up Clarke's shin on the line of her patella tendons. Clarke tried not to jut her hips up and knock the cubes off her legs. Lexa smirked into her shins at the restraint the blonde was trying to hold onto. She admired the way the pale skin turned a light shade of pink and the water dripped down the side of her thighs underneath the slowly melting cubes. Her cold tongue sucked at the warm flesh of Clarke's calves, shooting straight to Clarke's core. Lexa could smell the woman's arousal as it pooled in her panties. She eyed the wet patch between Clarke's legs hungrily, but held herself back from taking Clarke that second.

"Take your shirt off," Lexa ordered between scraping her teeth down Clarke's knees. Clarke gripped the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, only breaking eye contact with Lexa for a second as the fabric skirted over her eyes. She dropped it purposely to the side, enjoying the way Lexa eyed her hands like a predator locking in on its kill. She slid her hands teasingly down her stomach, but Lexa snarled at her. The brunette hopped off the bed and was back in a flash with rope in her hands. She straddled Clarke's midsection and roughly bound her hands together over her head, tying it to the bed frame, glaring at Clarke while she did so.

"I believe I told you last time to remember who was in charge here, _Clarke,_ " she emphasized the K in the woman's name, rolling off her tongue naturally, "I didn't say you could touch yourself," she warned.

"Now apologize," she scolded like a school teacher, tugging harshly at the rope, eliciting a moan from the blonde beneath her.

When the client didn't say anything, she slapped the side of her tit over her bra and prodded an apology again. Still, Clarke didn't budge.

"Well, then, Clarke, I guess I'll have to leave you here until the end of your session, have a good squirm," Lexa moved to climb off but Clarke's knees moved up to Lexa's back, pressing gently so that the woman reconsidered.

"I'm sorry, Lexa, it won't happen again," she gritted through her teeth.

Lexa pushed her legs back down behind her without breaking eye contact. "Of course it won't, Clarke, you can't touch yourself if you're all tied up. Now be a good girl and let me take care of you," Lexa cooed.

Lexa unhooked Clarke's bra with no complaints, but the blonde gasped as the cold ice in Lexa's hands met her flesh.

"Fuck," she cursed. Lexa's lips re-attached themselves to her neck as the ice swirled around her breasts in Lexa's hands. Lexa's cold hands flicking over her nipples drew a throaty moan from the blonde. She slapped the perky tits playfully and yanked at the pale buds pertruding from them. Clarke's hips jerked underneath Lexa's strong thighs, she just clamped them together to keep the blonde still.

Blue eyes rolled in their sockets when Lexa dragged an ice cube down Clarke's stomach and over her slit outside of her drenched panties. Lexa held back a moan as she sucked on the ice cube that tasted like Clarke's juices. Her cold hands manipulated the muscles in Clarke's thighs, effectively teasing the woman to no end. The blonde groaned. Lexa stroked the pad of her thumb just beneath the line of Clarke's panties.

"Please fuck me, Lexa, I need to come," the blonde begged.

"Well, since you asked me nicely, Clarke," Lexa hooked her hands around Clarke's panties and dragged them swiftly down her legs, discarding them showingly, payback for what Clarke did to her. Clarke gulped, subconsciously tugging her hands against their restraints.

Lexa chuckled. She dipped her stomach dangerously close to Clarke without touching. The blonde tensed beneath her. Lexa nuzzled her nose against Clarke's neck, inhaling at the woman's expensive perfume.

"You smell good," she complimented, getting dizzy in the scent.

"I'd smell even better if you fucked me," Clarke hinted.

"You're a frisky one, you know that?" Lexa smiled amusedly at her. Clarke huffed and rubbed her thighs together, still trapped underneath Lexa's. Lexa shifted back to rest on Clarke's thighs and grabbed a handful of ice in her left hand. She dipped her right hand in the ice water and slid her wet fingers through Clarke's folds experimentally.

"Shit, please," Clarke whimpered as the cold fingers brushed her vulvas with much needed friction.

Lexa slid one finger into her pulsing heat slowly, drawing a low moan of gratitude from the blonde. She turned it over and began to slide it in and out of Clarke's entrance. She added a second finger when the blonde started meeting her thrusts.

"I need more, Lexa," she pleaded.

Lexa was about to enter a third finger when her attention caught the ice cubes in her hand. She smirked devilishly as Clarke whimpered when she withdrew her fingers. Lexa positioned an ice cube at her opening and pushed it inside. The blonde trembled as the ice cube fell inside her cunt. Lexa watched like a scientist on the brink of a discovery as she slid more ice cubes into Clarke. The blonde was crying at the sensation of being filled with the cold frozen liquid, but it felt so damn good she didn't want Lexa to stop. Her walls stretched and latched onto the ice inside of her as Lexa filled her to the brim. The cold radiated hums against her nerves, a sensation she had never felt before, but one she never wanted to end. Her body felt like it was floating on the bed.

Lexa had never seen anyone as beautiful as Clarke in that moment. Her cunt tinged pink and filled with ice, her nipples stiff in the air, hands tied up and triceps flexing, mascara running under her eyes as she cried tears of pleasure. Lexa crawled tentatively up the pale body and kissed Clarke tenderly. The blonde's upper lip molded against her own, she tasted like trust. Clarke bit down on Lexa's lip when the brunette's thumb pressed against her clit. Her head pressed back into the pillow and Lexa placed kisses along her jaw, rubbing circles against Clarke's clit, one hand holding down her bucking hips. The hand slid around her backside and hooked around her body, holding Clarke to Lexa as she pressed their lips together. Clarke felt Lexa's warm skin against her own and she saw stars, clenching in release around the wall of ice inside of her. She whimpered into Lexa's shoulder, biting down on the woman's collarbone enough to leave a bruise and teeth marks there. Lexa held her steady as she rode out her intense orgasm and never ending aftershocks, trying to catch her breath and return back to reality. More tears leaked out of her eyes uncontrollably. She refused to meet Lexa's eyes as the brunette's thumbs brushed them away gently. Lexa realized what she was doing and pulled herself away from the blonde. She draped the other towel over Clarke's midsection and proceeded to untie her.

"Stay warm in the towel, I'll be right back," Lexa promised.

Clarke wrapped herself in the towel as she sat up on the bed, still trying to wrap her head around the out of body experience she just had.

"Great," she sighed as she ran her fingers over her smeared mascara. She had Lexa's lipstick all over her, as well. The brunette returned freshened up and holding a styrofoam cup.

"It's tea, drink it slowly," she refused to meet those intense blue eyes as Clarke eyed her appreciatively.

"Thank you," she whispered taking the cup.

Lexa nodded. She sat awkwardly at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed as she waited for Clarke to finish the tea in silence. She busied herself by picking up Clarke's clothes and folding them on the bed for her.

"There's a bathroom to the left just outside this door if you would like to use it before or after or during any session," Lexa informed her. Clarke set the empty cup on the nightstand and took her clothes from Lexa's hands. The tea had warmed her belly but she could still feel the cold from the ice in her vagina. She slipped her clothes on and bid a soft farewell to Lexa on the way out.

Lexa screamed into the pillow, inhaling Clarke's scent as she did so, which only made her more frustrated with herself. She stripped the bed angrily.

Meanwhile, Clarke tentatively turned the knob to the bathroom and was met with a luxurious abode. The pristine, tiled floor was white. It had a long double sink granted countertop with dark wood cabinets underneath. A row of lights hung above the mirror with silver heads. The wall was light gray with a pink and white patterned backsplash. The closet held towels, a hamper and mini bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, loofas, disposable rags, shaving products, lotion, bath bombs, first aid supplies, just about anything one could think of. Clarke stripped out of her clothes and grabbed a big plush towel and some body wash. The lavender product cleansed her skin beneath the warm pulsing jets of the shower head. Clarke wrapped herself in the towel and admired the fading hickey Lexa had left on her neck in their previous session. She quickly blow dried her hair and discarded the towel in the hamper. In the elevator her mind kept drifting back to Lexa's lips on hers. _No strings attached, Clarke, purely business_ she chastised _._

Her mom was talking to another client when she walked in so she took a seat on one of the tables and checked her phone while she waited patiently.

"Yo Griff, u keep disappearin aftr werk, wher u been?" Octavia had texted. They worked together at Polis University, Clarke was an art professor, Octavia chose history. Octavia had married her college sweetheart Lincoln Forester and they had a set of four year old twin boys, which Clarke was the proud godmother of. And Clarke was divorced from her ex-husband, the asshole, cheating man whore Finn.

"Tell u bout it ths weeknd. Bar B Q Sat?" she replied.

"U kno it" came the response. "The boys r so excited ;)" trickled in after.

"Lol they just luv me" Clarke texted back. Her godsons were seriously the cutest kids in the world, and they loved their Auntie Clarke because she spoiled them and played make believe with them while Octavia and Lincoln got a break from their hyperactive four year olds, Nicki and Tyler.

"What's got you smiling like that?" her mother asked, approaching Clarke as the other patient exited.

"Octavia's kids, if you must know," Clarke replied harshly.

Abby sighed. Even though her daughter wasn't talking to her, she still kept in touch with her daughter's friends and they updated her on Clarke occasionally. She wordlessly took Clarke's pulse and blood pressure. A hint of purple caught Abby's attention underneath the collar of Clarke's hoodie. She slowly peeled it back and ran her fingers down the hickey. Clarke jerked out of her touch and gritted her teeth.

"Are we done here?" she asked as she closed her eyes and counted to ten.

Her mother nodded dejectedly when Clarke finally looked back at her. Clarke grabbed her stuff and brushed against her mother's shoulder on the way out. Abby wished she could wrap herself in her husband's comforting arms, listening to him whisper everything would be okay. But she couldn't. So she wrapped her arms around herself and returned her daughter's file to the cabinet, grateful that another client came in shortly after.

 

†

 

_Saturday, March 9, 2016_

"Auntie Clarke!!" the blonde had barely even made it through the door before four small hands were wrapped around her legs. "Boys! What did I tell you about letting Clarke in before tackling her?" Lincoln's stern voice came as he walked out of the kitchen to greet his friend. "Sorry daddy. Sorry Auntie Clarke," they chimed. She ruffled their hair, Nicki's shoulder length and Tyler's buzz cut. Sometimes she couldn't believe they were twins. Nicki took after his momma, and Tyler took after Lincoln.

The man was dressed in simple jeans and a white v-neck that matched the color of his bright grin as he wrapped Clarke up in a hug. The Foresters were huggers.

"It's good to see you, Clarke. You're glowing. Octavia says you've been sneaking off after work. She's going to grill you, ya know," he chuckled.

Clarke laughed too, "Yeah, I figured as much," she followed Lincoln into the kitchen to help Octavia prepare food and drinks while the father took off outside to play with his kids and give his wife some time to talk to their friend.

Octavia wrapped her up in a dramatic hug, "Oh Clarke, I thought we were never going to see each other again!" she spoke in a an old country accent.

"I didn't die, O," Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically, "I started seeing someone. Well, sort of. I'm seeing someone sexually. Casually."

Octavia swatted her thigh with a dishrag. "Damn, Clarke, is it good?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's really good," Clarke sighed wistfully.

Octavia beamed, "Good, I'm glad Clarke. You deserve to get back out there again. You'll find someone who loves you and treats you right eventually. But there's nothing wrong with being a strong, independent woman who knows what she wants."

"Thanks, O, your support really means a lot to me," Clarke told her honestly.

"Don't go turning into a sap on me just 'cause you're getting laid now, Clarkey," Octavia teased, "Now come help me with the salad."

Clarke hid her blush by grabbing the salad bowl and getting to work on the lettuce.

 

†

 

_Monday, March 11, 2016_

Lexa was having a shit day. Honestly she thought about canceling her appointments for the rest of the day, but when Anya reminded her that Clarke was coming in, she decided against it. Her cousin sensed something more going on with the annoying blonde client, but she didn't push it. Lexa was a professional and she trusted her to open up when she was ready. The brunette had just showered and slipped into a pair of three quarter length yoga leggings and an old maroon Grounders University t-shirt. She towel dried her hair and braided it down her back to keep it from fraying. She was sitting cross legged casually on top of the back bed frame when Clarke came in.

"Hello Clarke," she greeted.

"Hello Lexa," the blonde greeted back.

She hopped down from the bedpost, her bare feet hitting the cold surface of the wood floor beneath her.

"That's Commander to you," she stated calmly.

"Right, hello Commander," Clarke corrected.

"Hello again, Clarke," her eyes drifted to the blonde's ample amount of exposed cleavage peaking out of her shirt. She grabbed the cotton fabric and ripped cleanly though the side stitching.

"That was my shirt!" Clarke's eyes flickered angrily from the material to Lexa's primal eyes.

"It was in my way," Lexa growled. Clarke shut up immediately, gulping at the intensity of the woman's piercing gaze. Lexa tore the rest of the garment off her and threw it near the trashcan by the door. Her hands hooked roughly around the back of Clarke's thighs and hooked the girl up on her waist. Clarke instinctually grabbed onto Lexa's shoulders and wrapped her legs around the woman's lower back. Lexa pressed her nose into Clarke's neck. The perfume lingering there made her snarl. She bit into Clarke's neck like a wild animal, causing the blonde to yelp.

"Your perfume drives me fucking crazy, Clarke," the brunette confessed. Her husky voice sent shivers down the blonde's spine. She arched her breasts further into Lexa's. The dominant threw her to the bed. Clarke was surprised when Lexa laid down next Clarke. She grasped at the blonde's hips, and Clarke took the hint to straddle her.

"Take my clothes off," Lexa husked.

Clarke peeled her shirt off and gasped at the woman's naked chest. She had a scar running between her breasts, but her perfectly round breasts were perfect size and she had beautiful dark nipples. Clarke kissed the scar and Lexa inhaled sharply, so the blonde sat back up and pulled down the yoga pants as well.

"Going commando, Commander? That's really sexy," Clarke purred. Lexa was completely exposed to her.

"Your clothes. Off," Lexa demanded.

Clarke stepped off the bed and tripped tragically out of her jeans, Lexa had to bite her lip to hold back her laughter. The blonde acted like she did nothing wrong but struggled to undo her bra. She huffed when she finally got it and dropped her thong to the floor.

"Sit on my face, Ms. Griffin," Lexa's eyes were completely black as she fucked Clarke with her eyes. Clarke gripped the bed rails as she hovered over Lexa's face. The brunette's nails dug into pale hips as she pulled Clarke down onto her eager lips. Her squeak of surprise turned into a moan when Lexa's tongue dragged itself up her slit. Lexa was not in the mood for teasing. Her moan vibrated against Clarke's clit. She couldn't help it, the woman just tasted so _good._ Her tongue circled the muscle of Clarke's opening, and just when Clarke thought Lexa was going to dip her tongue inside, the Commander pulled back out and latched onto her clit.

"Fuck, Commander, please, I want your tongue inside of me," Clarke begged.

Lexa ignored her request, nuzzling the sweet heat of Clarke's reddish blonde pubic hairs. Clarke groaned, and the dominant smirked into her clit. Lexa licked up her vulvas, sucking on the fleshy juice covered skin. The blonde bucked her hips, trying to slip Lexa's tongue inside of her. Lexa bit down in warning, causing the blonde to squeak and huff. Thumbs brushed her outer lips aside and Lexa admired the glistening pink flesh underneath it. She wrapped her lips around Clarke's urethral opening and began to suck. Clarke could feel Lexa's wet tongue flicking over her pee hole,

"Commander you're going to make me have to pee!" she whined.

"Then go, Clarke, I'm not stopping you," her lips vibrated against Clarke's outer walls. Lexa's tongue sped up and Clarke tensed above her, ashamed that her body betrayed her in such a way when Lexa began sucking down her urine. The warm liquid flowed down Lexa's throat and fell into her belly. Clarke clenched her eyes shut and gripped the headboard tighter when the last drops dripped out of her. Lexa paid no mind and slipped her tongue inside to mingle with Clarke's aerosol.

"Oh yes," Clarke cried out. The slick tongue inside of her brushed against her front wall, making her grind her hips down on Lexa's mouth. The brunette's nails dug into Clarke's hips as she got high on Clarke's womanhood. She kept swirling her tongue around Clarke's sensitive front wall, enjoying the various different sounds and explicatives coming from the blonde's mouth as hips bucked above her.

"What the fuck Commander?" Clarke spat when she felt Lexa's tongue pull out of her just when she was getting close.

Lexa hacked saliva onto her thumb then returned her mouth to Clarke's swollen lips. The pad of her thumb traced gently over Clarke's anus while her tongue prodded inside of Clarke. The blonde reached down to rub her clit as the combination of the three sensations pushed her over the edge. Her walls clenched around Lexa's long tongue, trying to suck it into her body, and she cried out in pleasure. Lexa moaned into her cunt, lapping at the juices flowing down her chin. Clarke was still feeling the waves of her orgasm when she was suddenly thrown off the Commander's face and her back hit the sheets by the foot of the bed. Lexa pushed two fingers into Clarke's pulsing twat, causing her to let out a strangled yell. She was fucked fast and hard by the Commander's relentless fingers. It wasn't long before she was clenching around Lexa's three -- _wait, when did a third even enter me?_   Clarke thought -- fingers, eyes rolling to the back of her head, hands clutching the sheets and body arching demonically into the air. Lexa watched Clarke's face distort in pleasure as her hand pushed to its own rabid speed. The hollow of Clarke's throat called to her as the client shook with release.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's left leg and hooked it over her shoulder. She could feel the slick heat between her own legs as she aligned their dripping centers. Clarke gasped and Lexa bit back a moan as their flesh met, slick friction sliding hotly between them. Lexa held the thigh against her chest with her left hand, and wrapped her fingers around Clarke's throat with her right. The blonde gazed up at her predatorily, and Lexa growled at the intensity of the black holes that bore into her. Their petals brushed, skin touched, clits bumped, as their hips rolled rhythmically to meet one another.

"Yes, yes, keep going Commander, don't stop, fuck that feels so good," Clarke chanted.

Lexa caught the bead of sweat in the valley of Clarke's breasts with her tongue. The blonde hooked her other leg around Lexa's back, giving the dominant room to lay down on her. Lexa fell forward, bracing herself with her arms on either side of Clarke's head. Her skin felt on fire. If she pressed her body against Clarke's, she knew she would explode. The flame grew quickly in her belly, so she rocked her hips wildly against the blonde's. Her engorged clit rubbed deliciously against her client's own nub, and the bundle of nerves sent electricity through her body as the walls of her cunt constricted inside of her. Clarke came soon after, the image of Lexa with her lips parted slightly, head thrown back in pleasure and moaning above her ingraining itself into her brain. Her thighs trembled around the strong tan body, utterly spent.

Clarke's grip slackened against the sheets. She panted breaths and Lexa did the same, eyes locking in an unbreakable seal. Lexa's eyes told her stories. There was a tenderness to them, but they also showed great pain.

The brunette broke first, pulling her sticky body away from the blonde's with slight resistance. Clarke watched as she slid her clothes back on with ease. She couldn't help but feel like a teenager about to do the walk of shame. Like a casual hook up or a booty call. But this is what she signed up for. No strings attached. Yet somehow she felt more for the brunette than just sex. She sighed, slipping out of bed to find her own clothes. Lexa turned her back despite her urge to look. She felt oddly embarrassed about seeing Clarke in such an intimate way even though they just fucked. She bit the inside of her cheek when she heard the blonde struggling to jump into her jeans, but the small smile slipped out anyway.

"Uh, Commander, I'm going to need a new shirt," Clarke's voice broke her out of her reverie.

Lexa disappeared and came back with printed poncho shirt that fit Clarke perfectly.

"Keep it," Lexa whispered as she turned her back for Clarke to slip the shirt on.

"Thank you. Have a good day, Lexa," Clarke said politely to Lexa's back.

"You too Clarke," she told the empty room once Clarke shut the door.

The poor guy that came in after Clarke got the shit beat out of his ass with a paddle. Anya had snuck into the security room to watch the tapes at the end of the night to see why John Murphy had been waddling and wincing all the way to the doctor's office after his appointment. The weary blonde sighed and shook her head. _I am definitely going to have to talk to that girl_ , she thought, running a hand through her hair.

 

†

 

_Tuesday, March 12, 2016_

Lexa stepped out of the elevator and almost walked directly into Anya who was waiting for her.

"Something wrong, Anny?" the childhood nickname spilled from her tongue. Anya was only two years older than Lexa, and the cousins grew up together under the same roof because Lexa's mom died giving birth and her dad had been in a fatal car accident trying to get from work to the hospital to be there for his first child's early delivery. As a baby Lexa could never say Anya, so she called her Anny. Years of speech therapy helped but once she heard the story she preferred the term of endearment for her cousin when possible.

"No, I just want to have a night out with my cousin. Here, go change into these, I'll meet you outside," the blonde thrust a duffel bag into Lexa's hands and marched away, leaving the brunette with no choice but to go. Remembering that Wednesdays were her day off, she sighed and pushed the door open to the bathroom to get ready for a night out. She needed a stiff drink to calm her nerves and forget about the gorgeous blonde client that plagued her mind.

They went to Grounders, aka Grinders, because the club was known for its thumping bass and dance floor orgies, but Anya's girlfriend Raven worked as a bartender there, so they got discounted drinks. The twenty-four year old daytime mechanic took up bartending in college to pay off her student debt and was now working between an auto shop, a bar, and an internship with NASA. Despite the six year difference between Anya and Raven, the two had met at a Harry Potter trivia night and their competitive nature hit off right away. That was a year ago. Anya was still trying to work up the courage to ask the brunette to move in with her. She respected that Raven wanted to take things slow. Raven had a tough upbringing, and while Anya and Lexa didn't experience that first hand, the stories Raven had opened up to Anya with told her all she needed to know. Raven had trust and abandonment issues, but Anya was patient with her, as she was with Lexa. In different ways, of course. Both their issues stemmed from their pasts, but the ways the women needed comfort and reassurance were different.

Lexa rolled her eyes as her cousin pushed herself up onto the bar to greet her girlfriend with her tongue. She cleared her throat annoyingly.

"Hey, Lexa," Raven chirped, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend for even a second. Lexa rolled her eyes again, "Hey Rae, get me something strong, I need to vent tonight," Lexa didn't do friends. Not really. But Raven was slowly on her way to becoming family, so Lexa let her guard down a little.

Anya openly ogled the Hispanic girl's ass in her tight jeans as she leaned on her elbow resting on the counter. Raven winked at her knowingly when she set the drinks down in front of them.

They moved down to the corner of the bar to keep away from the crowd of people ordering drinks, and away from the speakers so that Lexa could tell her what was going on and Raven could still keep an eye on them.

Lexa downed her Dark and Stormy and Anya slid hers over silently, opting to drive back and not have to take a cab when the night was over.

"So, John Murphy looked like he won't be able to sit for a month after what happened today. What did happen, Lexa?" The brunette just grunted in response, taking another sip from her drink.

"I needed to blow off some steam," she admitted begrudgingly.

"And what did the poor guy do to you?" Anya asked. She raised her hand, catching the corner of her girlfriend's eye as she took care of a customer.

"He didn't," Lexa sighed. "I was just having a rough day, and he was there, so I paddled him."

Raven placed a beer in front of Lexa and eyed her cautiously, the green eyed brunette just mumbled her thanks and Raven went back to work, knowing her girlfriend would handle it.

Lexa was already feeling her joints start to relax, but she was stubborn in her grouchiness.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde client named Clarke would it Lex?" Anya prodded.

"Nope," Lexa lied, sipping her beer like Anya couldn't see right through her, "It's like you said, cousin, Clarke is just another client."

"I didn't say those exact words," Anya pushed.

"Well you should have," Lexa pushed right back.

"Bullshit, you're a professional dominatrix Lexa, you never show your feelings, and yet, Clarke is getting to you, if she wasn't you wouldn't be clenching your jaw and wearing your heart on your sleeve right now. So tell me about her."

"I don't know what it is about her Anny, she just gets under my skin," Lexa took a long, thoughtful sip of her beer.

"How so?" Anya challenged.

Lexa took a minute to reflect, eyes boring into the wood of the bar, squinted in thought.

"It's like she does everything she can to push my buttons. She openly defies me, she wears these ridiculous skin tight clothes that are impossible to get off, she kissed the scar on my chest, and she looks at me with those blue eyes as if she knows exactly what her body does to me. Not to mention this exasperate fucking perfume she always has on her neck. I just want to scrub it off her with acid soap. And then lick the wound with my own tongue."

"You're afraid of losing control," Anya stated. Lexa's silence gives her the answer she already knows.

"You need to shut it all out, Lexa, nothing good ever came from mixing business with pleasure," Anya chided.

Raven popped in with a soda and another beer for Lexa. The tall brunette was looking a little worse for wear after the second beer, talking about all the vulgar things she wanted to do to Clarke's body. Anya knew it was the alcohol talking, so she decided to take Lexa home before the girl decided to get clingy drunk. She kissed her girlfriend goodbye and supported her discombobulated cousin out the door and into her car. Lexa was forced to drink a bottle of water on the drive to her apartment but she still stuck her head out the rolled down window like a puppy, singing obnoxiously to Anya's _Journey_ CD the whole way back.

 

_Wednesday, March 13, 2016_

Lexa had woke up with a minor headache, but not enough of a hangover to snooze instead of going for a run. She flushed the alcohol out of her system and threw on her worn down Nike's. Despite the cool morning air, she foregone her sweatshirt for just her jogging pants and a sports bra. With her IPod holder strapped tightly around her bicep, she pounded the streets of her familiar route. But of course, there had to be construction work on the shortcut road that led back to her apartment, so she would have to take the long way and cut through Polis University. Her legs were starting to burn as she reached the entrance of the campus. She had never actually been inside, despite only living few blocks away, so she had no idea where she was going. Students were milling around like zombies, not actually awake enough for their first class of the day as she ran through the heart of the campus. She knew Polis had a gorgeous lake though, so she stopped briefly to ask for directions. Her feet followed the brick path the student advised her on, and she instantly regretted her decision when the bridge came into view. Clarke was dressed in a tight leather skirt and a coral blazer, talking to some students with art easels set up on the grassy meadow on the side of the lake. She caught the woman's eyes briefly, and Clarke gave her a friendly smile, which only made Lexa angrier at herself as she sprinted away, cranking up the volume to "Mind" by Skrillex. She was determined to shut Clarke out . . . starting tomorrow.

 

†

 

_Thursday, March 14, 2016_

Clarke's teasing bounced right off Anya's skin. The blonde's jabs were no fun when the secretary didn't respond to them. Clarke was up on the first ring of the phone, seeing as she was the only person in the waiting area, she knew it was for her. The elevator ride and the trek to the door felt like lifetimes. She remembered how she saw the brunette running through her campus, and how she blatantly ignored Clarke's presence.

The door was already open for Clarke and she could see Lexa's back as she moved things around the table in the corner. The client stood in the doorway and cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"I heard your footsteps, Clarke, I know you're here," Lexa replied calmly, not looking away from her task.

Clarke clenched her jaw, Lexa was just infuriating sometimes.

"You're a teacher, Clarke, yes?" the brunette's cold eyes bore into her face. Clarke just nodded.

"How would you like to be the student today, Ms. Griffin?" Lexa jutted her chin out, asserting her dominance over her nervous submissive.

"Okay," came the hesitant reply.

"Change into these and meet me outside the door," Lexa made sure to walk as far away from Clarke as possible as she passed, clenching her jaw when she caught a whiff of that familiar _fucking_ perfume.

Clarke eyed the short plaid skirt and two sizes too small white blouse. The red lace bra was something out a Britney Spears music video. She smirked to herself when she decided to go commando and surprise the brunette. If Lexa was hell bent on ignoring her, then she was determined to get a reaction. The client tied the shirt loosely beneath her bra and sauntered out to the waiting dominant.

Lexa tried not to be affected by the blonde's choice of suitability, so she turned sharply on her heel and led the submissive into the first room on the right. Clarke followed, eyeing Lexa's ass in those form fitted pant trousers. Lexa slammed the door shut behind them. She yanked out the metal chair at the table set up in the middle of the room, prompting Clare to slouch down in it. Rebellious student it was. The brunette picked up the chalk and wrote 'Professor Woods' in elegant script on the untouched green board.

"Now, Clarke, we are going to be doing some literature today. Why don't you pull out that book from under your chair and read me the first chapter."

The blonde's breasts spilled out against her bra as she leaned down to grab the book. Lexa stood patiently with her arms folded behind her back. Clarke glanced over the tile " _Hot for Professor: A Lesbian Erotica Anthology_. Wow, how original!" her voice dripped in sarcasm.

"This is your first warning Clarke. I do not accept snide comments from dim witted little blondes in my classroom. One more peep and you've got yourself detention," Lexa warned.

Clarke shot her a glare, but opened up the first page of her book. She deliberately reached down into her purse, pushing out her breasts, and digging out a piece of gum to pop in her mouth and chew obnoxiously on. She popped it loudly at Lexa's unamused facial expression.

"Chapter One: First Day of Class," Clarke sneered. A sharp slap of wood against wood made Clarke jump. Lexa had slammed the yardstick down on the table just underneath where Clarke was holding the book.

"Young ladies sit up straight, Ms. Griffin. Shoulders back," Lexa's voice was low and menacing. Clarke complied, smirking at Lexa as she sat up and spread her legs.

"The hot air of the room --"

Another snap jolted her again. "Young ladies cross their legs, Ms. Griffin. It is proper and becoming for a woman such as yourself. You do not want to give the boys the wrong idea, do you now Ms. Griffin?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and crossed her legs at the ankles, sweeping them to her right side and smiling over pleasantly at the annoyed professor.

Lexa's heels clicked as she walked around the table. Her hand gripped underneath Clarke's ponytail to pull her head up. Lexa glared down at her, holding the ruler to her throat like a knife.

"I asked you a question Ms. Griffin, a question requires an answer," she chastised.

"Yes, Professor Woods, sorry Professor Woods. I do not want boys to get the wrong impression."

"Good girl," Lexa cooed, "Please continue," she propped herself up on the table and crossed her right leg over her left. Sitting up straight, she folded her hands in her lap and waited for Clarke to continue.

"The hot air of the room was the first thing Professor Lickame noticed when she walked into her new classroom. The next thing she noticed was the drop dead gorgeous blonde student who sat in the back of the classroom doodling absentmindedly in her notebook."

"Stop. Gum," Lexa held out her open palm and expected Clarke to drop the chewed piece in her hand. Clarke looked her dead in the eyes, chewed the gum showingly, and leaned down to let it roll of her tongue dramatically into the brunette's hand, saliva and all. Lexa jumped off the table to discard the offending object in the trashcan. She retook her position and wiped her dirty palm down the side of Clarke's face.

The fire that burned in Clarke's eyes went unmasked against Lexa. The brunette refused to give in. She could not afford to be weak. Lexa tapped the book, meeting Clarke's gaze with her own unwavering glare. The blonde grit her teeth before continuing.

"She watched as the blonde scribbled down notes and hung onto her every word during class. The students trickled out, eager for lunch and freedom, but the blonde stayed behind, slowly packing up her bag.

'You're name wasn't on my list, pretty girl,' the professor chastised. Suddenly she was extremely close in the blonde's personal space, and she could smell the sporty perfume she wore.

'I'm a transfer student, I just added this class this morning. And my name's Eliza, not pretty girl,' she bristled.

'Well, Eliza, if you want to stay in my class you're going to have to watch your attitude, young lady. There is a way I can guarantee you will pass, however,' her eyes raked over the toned body of her student predatorily.

Eliza scoffed, 'I don't need your help passing this class, I am capable of doing that on my own.'

'Maybe so, but you're tense. Maybe I could help you . . . relax,' the professor's fingertips raked teasingly down Eliza's exposed arm in her cut off t-shirt. A sharp intake of breath was the response she got.

'What did you have in mind?' the blonde croaked out.

'Meet me in my office in ten. Don't be late,' the professor swayed her hips, dark hair bouncing against her back as she sauntered out of the room, leaving Eliza with her own thoughts. "

"Pause, Clarke. Give me a characterization overview," Lexa coaxed.

"Well, the professor is bold, and authoritative. She seems like the type not to take any shit. And Eliza, she's easy, the little whore would probably spread her legs for anyone willing to fuck her STD filled cunt," Clarke smirked.

The slap of the yardstick against her wrist stung surprisingly, making her jump a bit in her chair, but she wasn't going to give Lexa the satisfaction.

"While I do not appreciate your choice of language, Ms. Griffin, please explain why you thing Eliza is, quote 'easy'."

"She said she could pass the class without anyone's help, yet she agreed to bang her professor anyway. She could've reported her for sexual harassment, but she isn't," Clarke explained.

"Very good, Clarke, please go on," Lexa praised.

"Eliza didn't know what to expect when she walked into Professor Lickame's office. The dark haired woman sat stoically on her desk, legs folded across one another, hands resting behind her, which made her breasts pop out against her tight fitting purple button up. She smirked when she noticed Eliza's eyes glued to her chest.

'Lock the door, pretty girl, wouldn't want anyone else walking in, would we?' she purred. Eliza complied but kept her distance. The professor rolled her eyes before hopping off her desk.

'You're too tense, pretty girl, I thought I told you to relax' Lickame clicked her tongue.

'I've never really done this before' Eliza confessed.

'What?' Lickame laughed, 'Slept with a teacher?'

'No' Eliza shifted on her feet, refusing to meet the brunette's eyes, 'Slept with anyone.'

'Oh?' an eyebrow raised 'No wonder you're so tense,' the professor purred. 'Let's change that then.'

Eliza let the woman slide her backpack straps down her arm, letting her grip slacken as the bag dropped behind her. She felt the professor's arms circle her waist, but her own hands hung limply at her sides, unsure of what to do with them. Her eyes fluttered shut when Lickame's nose brushed against her upper lip. Eliza kissed her with a desire she didn't know she had. She had never even masturbated before, but the reactions her body was feeling felt powerful. She gripped the woman's belt over her waistband, bodies pressed firmly against each other as her professor kissed down her jaw and along her neck. Her soft moans vibrated against the hand of her professor.

'You're going to have to be quieter if you expect me to fuck you in the middle of broad daylight, pretty girl. Do you think you can do that?' she teased.

Eliza nodded, not trusting her voice to formulate actual words. She reattached her lips to her professors, kissing her made her dizzy, but she was quickly becoming addicted. Her hands found the courage to un-tuck the professor's tight shirt from her pants. Eliza gasped when her thumb caressed the taut stomach muscle underneath her professor's askew shirt. Lickame locked eyes with her as she slowly unhooked each restricting button on her shirt. Lust clouded Eliza's gray eyes as she memorized the lines of Lickame's upper body. She pulled the woman back into her, growling into the dip of her collarbone as she traced the flesh with her tongue. Lickame felt her sleeves being pushed down her arms and heard the thump of the shirt being tossed aside carelessly. Eliza's nails scraped feather light against her back as the blonde sucked a hickey on her neck. She gripped Eliza's hips and spun the girl around, backing her up until her thighs hit the desk. Lickame reached behind and pushed the calendar and her jar of utensils off the desk, hitting the ground in loud crashes so that she could prop Eliza up on top.

The professor wasted no time in removing Eliza's sleeveless t-shirt, and ripping off her tight sports bra. The blonde's breasts were little in her large, rough hands. She fondled them experimentally, noticing the way her student bit her lip at certain motions,"

Clarke shifted uncomfortable in her seat, feeling the wetness pool in her center as she read. Lexa raised an amused eyebrow but said nothing.

"Lickame's lips attached to the flesh before her, sucking and flicking her tongue over the glorious nipples. Eliza arched into her, having no control over her body. Her arms shook as she held herself up on the desk. She felt an unfamiliar pulsing in her core as Lickame's hands toyed with her breasts. Lickame sensed the woman's inner turmoil, she came without even being touched _there_.

'Hey, don't cry pretty girl, your body is allowed to feel good. A lot of women come from breast play alone. Don't be ashamed. It's natural,' she promised. 'It's okay.'

Eliza took a deep breath, still trying to wrap her mind around the sensations she just experienced. The professor kissed down her twitching abs, tracing the cuts of her ribcage gently with her fingers. The blonde bit back a moan when the skin below her navel was pulled by the professor's teeth.

'Can I take these off?' she tugged at the waistband of the girl's athletic shorts.

'God yes,' Eliza threw her head back in anticipation as she lifted her hips. The shorts were ripped down her legs and fell to the feet of the professor. Her hands raked up the smooth skin of Eliza's muscular thighs, enjoying the contrasting textures as the girl flexed beneath her,"

"Professor Woods, I don't think I can read anymore," Clarke whined.

"Why is that Ms. Griffin?" Lexa asked knowingly.

"Because I am very turned on, and I need to be fucked," Clarke husked.

Lexa grabbed the book from her hands and flung it aside. Her heels came to rest on either side of Clarke's chair, causing the blonde to snap her thighs together, letting out an embarrassing moan as her leg brushed against her sensitive sex.

"It's unfortunate to hear that, Ms. Griffin, because proper girls such as yourself need to learn how to control their . . . misfortunes. As your punishment, you will write on the board fifty times 'I will not act on my desires.' Get to it, Ms. Griffin. I'll be watching."

Lexa swiveled on top of the desk to watch Clarke write tediously on the chalk board. After the fourth sentence, she got bored. The professor hopped off the table and approached her student. Clarke tensed slightly but kept writing. The tip of the yardstick slid up her leg from her heel to the tip of her skirt. Lexa yanked the garment down in one swift motion and gasped when she saw Clarke's bare ass. Clarke smirked, but said nothing. The chalk fell out of her hand when Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke's shirt and dragged her over to the table. She slammed Clarke's chest down on the hard wood. The white button up had come out of its loose knot and was falling freely at Clarke's sides. Clarke choked on her breath when the first slap of the yardstick hit her ass.

"If you think you can pull one over on me Ms. Griffin, you are sadly mistaken," the brunette hissed in her ear.

Another slap fell on her opposite cheek. She jostled and her nipples strained against the fabric of her bra when her chest shifted against the table.

"Fuck," Clarke yells when Lexa ruthlessly welts her flesh. The pain mixes with the pleasure, and after four merciless hits, Lexa stops. The brunette nudges Clarke's feet apart with her foot. She runs the tip of the ruler down Clarke's cunt, then sucks the juices off it with Clarke's eyes trained on her lips. The wood hits the floor with a clang Clarke doesn't even have time to register because Lexa's hands are on her hips, twisting her around and pushing her down with her back flat against the table.

The shirt slides off the tip of her shoulders, exposing her bare stomach and bra.

"Touch yourself," Lexa commands. She stands at the edge of the table, arms crossed against her chest and eyes penetrating Clarke's soul.

The blonde's left hand comes up to cup her breast outside of her bra. She tweaks her nipple between her thumb and index finger while her right hand slides down her stomach to cup her throbbing sex. Lexa eyes her hungrily, feeling her own aerosol forming in her pants.

"That's it, Clarke, tease yourself," she encourages.

Clarke whimpers, spreading her slick folds for Lexa's view. The brunette's fingernails dig into her forearms outside her shirt, restraining herself from claiming Clarke like an animal.

"One finger," Lexa tells her. Clarke rubs the finger teasingly over her opening, watching Lexa clench her jaw. She dips it in and pulls it back out, licking her own juices and moaning dramatically. Lexa growls at her, and Clarke smirks. She slowly inserts two fingers into her slick heat. Lexa watches as Clarke's hips roll to meet the thrust of her fingers, wet liquid slapping against her palm, table rocking with her movements.

"Good girl, Clarke, I bet you feel so good. Tell me Clarke, how does it feel to have your tight cunt wrapped around your fingers like that?"

"Fuck, it feels so good, Professor. I'm so horny," Clarke moaned.

"Add another finger," Lexa demanded.

The student let out a silent scream as her walls stretched to accommodate herself. Lexa was pulsing and aching inside of her pants but she would not let herself give in. Clarke writhed in front of her, sliding her left hand down to rub her clit.

Lexa hovered over her, hands on each side of her head, lips so close to touching Clarke's.

"Your tight little pussy is so full Ms. Griffin. I bet it would feel so good clenching around your digits. Do you want to come Ms. Griffin?"

"Fuck, shit, oh, yes I need to come Professor, please Professor Woods let me come," Clarke begged.

Lexa nudged the blonde's hand aside to rub furious circles on her clit, "Then fucking come Clarke, let your cunt squeeze around your fingers, and look at me when you do," Lexa snarled.

"Mother Fuck-- ahhhh!" Clarke screamed. Her eyes locked with Lexa's. She clamped down on her fingers in a hard hitting orgasm.

"Oh god, oh god, holy fuck, my god," Clarke chanted. Lexa didn't ease up the pressure however, and Clarke squeaked in surprise as she squirted all over Lexa's shirt. The wet patch hitting her abdomen took Lexa by surprise.

Clarke sat up immediately, breath panting and face flushed. Her hair stuck out wildly behind her head.

"Oh shit, I'm so so--"

"Do not apologize, Clarke. That was hot," Lexa's eyes did not betray her statement. Clarke saw the pure _want_ in them. She leaned in to press her lips to Lexa's but the brunette pulled back.

"Class is over, Ms. Griffin. I have just a little bit of homework to assign before you leave. Do not shave your legs for the next week, I will be stripping you next Thursday. Have a nice weekend, Ms. Griffin," Lexa disappeared with a small kiss on the blonde's cheek. Clarke openly gaped at the empty doorway. She slid off the table, careful not to disturb the puddle she left behind her. She didn't even bother changing out of the bra Lexa had provided for her. She just tucked her own into her back pocket and made her way down to the doctor's office.

"Clarke, how are you today?" Abby asked.

"Fine," Clarke clipped.

Abby sighed, "Clarke, things don't have to be this way between us. Why don't we talk over dinner, just you and me?"

Clarke mulled it over as Abby took her blood pressure. The doctor finished her routine exam and waited patiently for her daughter's answer.

"I'm not ready yet, Mom, have a good day," Clarke felt bad for the look of disappointment on her mother's face, but she really wasn't ready to reconcile their relationship yet. She let her tears fall as one of her dad's old CD's played in her car. She flopped down on her couch and tried not to think about how lonely her apartment was, so she decided to paint her feelings out.


	2. Places I Have Not Yet Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Finally! Please don't hate me! All mistakes are mine :P

_Monday, March 19, 2016_

“Hey secretary,” Clarke winked, walking right past Anya and pushing the button to the elevator door. She threw her head back in laughter when the other blonde shot her the middle finger.

“That’s what I have Lexa for,” she shouted as the door began to close.

“I did not need that image,” Anya mumbled to herself as the elevator ascended its destination.

Clarke stepped out, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor of the hallway. Lexa’s light was off so she knocked patiently, waiting for the familiar light to flicker on and Lexa to open the door for her. She counted down the seconds in her head until she was met with penetrating green eyes. They swept over Clarke’s body hungrily.

Clarke smirked, full well knowing the affect she was having on Lexa. She purposely picked the most desirable outfit in her closet in hopes to break through Lexa’s professional walls.

The brunette salved at the tight royal blue spandex skirt, knee high black boots, and black strapless lace bra top that left very little to the imagination. She straightened her hair into a sleek ponytail, exposing the milky skin of her neck beneath her exaggerated eye shadow and popping pink lipstick. Clarke’s collarbones were calling to her lips, her strong shoulder blades begging to be marked. Lexa wanted to drag her fingernails down Clarke’s pristine freckled back until she left gaping red gashes parallel in the flesh.

Her chin jutted out and she regained her composure _. I’m in charge_ , she repeated in her head.

“Clarke, please come in,” the brunette stepped aside but Clarke made a point to walk as close to Lexa as possible, brushing her breasts slightly with the side of her arm and invading her senses with that haunting perfume she always wore. Lexa clenched her jaw, sending her best glare at the bold submissive.

“Leave your boots and purse here by the door,” Lexa said softly. Clarke obliged, looking at her Dominant for further instruction. The brunette grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed.

“I’m going to take off your skirt, okay?” Clarke nodded. Lexa walked behind her, letting her fingertips trail around Clarke’s exposed stomach as she did so. The blonde tried to hold back a gasp as she did this. The only sound in the room was the unzipping of Clarke’s skirt. Lexa let it pool around the blonde’s feet and Clarke stepped out of it wordlessly. She held her hands clasped in front of her, biting her lip nervously as Lexa’s eyes bore into hers. A tan hand came up to cup her cheek, stroking across the skin three times with her thumb.

“Can I undo this?” Lexa asked, referring to Clarke’s tight ponytail. The blonde nodded again. Lexa’s nimble fingertips hooked around the band and dragged it down slowly. She slipped it on her wrist in second nature and ran her hand through soft blonde locks. Clarke leaned back into her touch so that her back was pressed fully against Lexa’s front. She sighed in content as the strong hands gently massaged her scalp.

Lexa let the strands fall to frame Clarke’s face, placing a gentle kiss on the curve of her neck before emerging back in front, hands finding residence on the blonde’s curvy hips on the outside of black cotton panties.

“Lay down on the bed, get as relaxed as possible, I’ll be right back,” Lexa promised. Both women missed the contact when Lexa’s arms dropped back to her sides as she turned to walk towards the closet. Clarke climbed onto the soft comforter and settled herself against it, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes.

She peeked an eye open when she heard the flicker of a lighter and realized Lexa had dozens of candles strategically placed throughout the room. She resumed her exercises until all the candles were lit and Lexa had dimmed the lights just enough so that it was dark but she could still see.

“Beach or forest, Clarke,” the dominant asked.

“Uh, beach I guess,” the blonde’s brow crinkled slightly and Lexa tried not to linger on it. She turned back into the closet and pulled out a jar of sand, a spray bottle full of salt water, and little shells. She set them down on the bedside table. Her bare feet padded across the room soothingly in practiced motion to the cassette player set up on the table in the far corner of the room. Soft waves crashed and seagulls cawed, filling up the room and flowing through Clarke’s ears.

The submissive watched curiously as Lexa rattled chains in her hands. She slipped them underneath Clarke’s wrist, as gentle as thoughts, and lopped them around the bedposts, leaving enough room for Clarke to pull out should she choose to. Lexa repeated the motion around her ankles.

“You can get out, yes?” she asked.

“Yes,” Clarke repeated.

“Good. I’m going to need you to close your eyes for today’s session. If at any time you feel like you need to snap out of the trance, I want you to squeeze this stress ball,” a small foam object was placed in the palm of Clarke’s left hand, and she squeezed it testingly.

“Okay,” she whispered, letting her eyelids flutter shut. Lexa hummed quietly as she opened the first jar and poured a sand outline around Clarke’s body. Then, she lined it with shells. Finally, she sprayed the air and misted Clarke’s body, creating the feeling of the ocean all around.

Clarke rattled the chains slightly as the water skimmed her skin, but relaxed into the sensation when Lexa placed a comforting hand on top of hers.

“You’re okay, Clarke,” she reassured.

“I’m okay,” the blonde confirmed.

Lexa withdrew her hand and pulled up a chair next to the bed. She crossed her legs and let her eyes admire the beautiful client before her.

“Clarke, would you like to go to the beach today?” she asked.

“Yes?” she answered, confusion evident in her voice.

“Okay, Clarke, we’re going to the beach. It’s summer, the temperature is warm, it’s a beautiful sunny day out, not a cloud in the sky. We’re in a bright red convertible that you convinced me to drive for the day. You’re in the passenger seat, feet up on the dash. Your hair is blowing in the breeze as you sing along to the song on the radio.” Clarke automatically finds herself humming.

“I tell you this song is terrible and you lean over to sing it in my ear. I try to focus on the road but your breath on my skin is distracting, I squirm a bit in my seat. You peck my cheek playfully, and I can’t hide grin that graces my features,” Lexa’s lips twitch slightly at the thought and Clarke’s lips pucker in the air.

“We’re getting close to the beach now, I can smell it,” she sprits another squirt into the air and breathes it in deep.

“You tell me stories about your childhood, how your parents used to take you to the beach on family vacations. I listen like it’s top secret information. I could listen to you talk for hours, Clarke,” she swallows, realizing she’s putting too much of herself into the story, so she shakes her personal feelings out and guards her heart.

“We’re pulling up to the beach now, there’s one full-day parking spot left and you’re yelling at me to take it before someone else does. A blue family sedan is also vying for the spot, and we celebrate like children when we cut the person off for it. I parallel park and you’re already jumping out of the car before I can even blink. I shake my head at your excitement, but you know I find it adorable.” Lexa clears her throat.

“We walk hand in hand down the beach, bags slung over our shoulders and lawn chairs in the other hand. You make me carry the heavy umbrella tucked under my arm because you refuse to let me put sunscreen on you, and I quote, ‘we both know we’ll never get to the beach of you do, Lex,’ and I know you’re right. Your friends would tease me for being so whipped but I’m used to it by now.

Your eyes light up at the kids running around and playing in the sand. You know this makes me uncomfortable so you squeeze my hand reassuringly, and I give you a small smile. We find a spot on the beach amongst all the chaos and it’s like we’re in our own little world, on an island with other little islands surrounding us yet keeping us connected. I can’t help but stare as you drop your jean shorts, turning your back to me as you fold them to squish in your bag. Your perfect backside is exposed to me, and I can’t take my eyes off you. You’re oblivious, of course, stripping your tank top to reveal your purple bikini strings. Muscles flex as you pull up your hair into a messy bun. You smirk when you turn around and notice how dry my mouth is. So you peck my lips before you settle in next to me, lying down in the chair while I read my book. The silence between us is comforting, and the sounds of everyone else is just background noise.

We spend hours like this, you shifting from your back to your stomach every hour to get an even tan, and me taking breaks from my book to sip my cherry cola and admire you. Eventually your stomach rumbles and we both laugh. So I pull out your favorite fingers sandwiches from my purse and we eat together, burying our feet in the sand at the edge of the blanket as we do so. Your blue painted toes peek out and you wiggle them playfully. It’s one of the things I love most about you. The fact that you can be so carefree when I’m all work all the time.

You ask me to read to you as our food digests. You hang on my every word until the chapter ends and you’re pulling me to the ocean with you. I’m not even out of my clothes yet, but you know I keep a spare set in the trunk so you drag me anyway. Truth is I’d follow you anywhere.

We stand, hands clasped, the edge of the ocean, feet molding into the wet sand as the ocean skims over our feet,” Lexa grabs the spray bottle and squeezes the trigger to release a stream of sprits against Clarke’s feet. The blonde giggles in response.

“Race ya, you tease, taking off into the ocean. I’m hot on your heels, my long legs giving me leverage despite my heavy soaking clothes. I catch up to you waist deep, and wrap my arms around your waist. You squeal as I pick you up and spin you around. You get this glint in your eyes, then next thing I know we’re in a full on splash war and parents are giving us dirty looks at the commotion we’re causing.

You make me feel young again, I tell you.

We are young, you inform me.

You’re beautiful, I whisper.

You kiss me, and take my breath away the way you always do. We float around the ocean some more. I’m constantly checking our location with our umbrella to make sure we haven’t drifted to far away in the current. We’re the perfect combination of responsible and rebellious.

You snuggle against my side on the blanket and I tell you we’re never going to dry like this, but you won’t budge. Not that I mind. Your skin is warm despite the water dripping from our hair and down our bodies. We talk about nothing and everything until dinner time. We slip our clothes back on and grab our valuables as we make our way to the boardwalk for cheesy, greasy pizza. I complain about the run I’m going to have to go on but we both know it’s worth it. You tell me I have the perfect body anyway, you know it’s something I take a lot of pride in even though you find intense workouts totally pointless. We get a pie to go and somehow manage to eat it on the beach without getting attacked by seagulls. You sit between my legs with my arms around you as we watch the sunset. The beach goers have long cleared out by now, it’s ten o’clock and even though the lifeguards have left, we technically can’t be kicked off the beach, so we stay. The night life of the boardwalk can be heard in the distance. Its lights flicker off your face, and I swear I’ve never seen anything more beautiful, so I tell you the only way I know how: with my lips,”

Clarke’s fingers twitch against the blanket on the bed. She can picture everything so clearly in her head. Her body reacts accordingly. As she is turned on in the dream, wetness pools in her core in the room. Lexa senses it too.

“I kiss you like it’s the first time. My lips wrap around yours, slow and soft. You sigh into me. My hands rest gently on your hips, and you wrap your arms around my neck. I tilt my head, pressing my nose further into your cheek as my tongue sweeps over your lower lip, tasting the reminisce of sauce and garlic. You open your mouth accordingly, letting my tongue find yours.” Clarke lips her lips, almost tasting the pizza against Lexa’s mouth on hers. Her head jerks slightly, turning instinctually towards Lexa in her hazed state. Lexa’s eyes soften, but still hold their lust. Her fingernails dig into her thighs so that she can’t touch herself. She really, really wants to. She knows better, but she still wants to.

“You surge forward, pushing me down on the blanket. I’m trapped beneath your body weight and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. You cradle my neck adoringly, and my hands press against the small of your back, fingernails raking up and down from the string of your bikini top to the hem of your bottoms. You moan into me. My calloused hands fondle your butt, your body is a wonderland but you know I’m an ass girl,” Clarke wriggles in her spot, feeling her bottom tingle in response to Lexa’s words. The waves still crash softly in the background, so Lexa releases another spritz of the water into the air.

“Your bikini bunches like a thong, and my hands meet your smooth flesh. You nip my lip with your teeth and I whimper into your mouth. My stomach flutters beneath you. You never cease to excite me.

I can feel your hardened nipples through the fabric of our clothes. There’s too much separating our skin, so I tug upwards. You rise knowingly, never taking your lust filled blue eyes off me as you remove your tank top and let it fall to the side.

‘You get more beautiful each day,’ I whisper. The moon illuminates behind you and your blonde hair stands out against the dark night sky. You peck the corner of my lips before removing my shirt for me. It joins yours and your hands immediately come up to fondle my perky breasts outside my slightly damp bikini. I moan into your touch. You reconnect our lips, and somewhere along the way both our tops disappear into the night,”

Clarke’s chest arches off the bed and falls back down. Lexa can smell the aerosol pooling in Clarke’s underwear, if the damp patch there wasn’t any indication. The waves are still rushing in the background and the sound of the seagulls echoes off the walls. Lexa gets up to flip the tape so that it’s only soft waves crashing against the shore that fills their ears. She returns quickly to her seat, noticing the way Clarke’s breathing has sped up in anticipation for what comes next. She can see the blonde’s chest rise and fall with her fast beating heart threatening to rip through the smooth, milky skin. Lexa subconsciously licks her lips before continuing.

“Our bare chest are pressed against each other, trapping in the heat as a slight breeze goosebumps your back and my arms. You wrap your own around me to lock in the warmth, but I shiver at the contact, accidently biting down on your lip with more force than expected. You moan throatily into my mouth, and the vibration shoots a pulse straight through my core.

You understand my need when I shift my hips below you, so you sit back on your heels and make quick work of the button on my shorts. My breathing is heavy, it hitches when the cold air hits my naked skin as you swiftly drag my shorts and bikini bottoms down my legs. You stand up and drop your own bottoms so that you can quickly cover your body on mine. I grab a spare towel and drape it over us. You giggle into my neck and I swear laughter has never been sexier.” Clarke lets out an involuntary giggle and Lexa melts, she doesn’t even bother trying to hide the smile that forms on her lips.

“Your hot breath tickles my neck, you take mine away. My breath, that is. Your lips graze the skin with feather light touch. You find my pulse and your lips latch on, earning a gasp from me. You suck a hickey on my neck then soothe it with your tongue. Our hands entangle beneath the blanket and you squeeze encouragingly.” The chains rattle as Clarke grips the sheets. Lexa grips the edges of her chair, surprised by the tenderness in her own voice. But then again, Clarke has made her feel things she never thought she would feel again since the beginning.

“You shift on top of me so that you’re legs mold around my left. I let out a strangled cry as your bare thigh rubs against my slick heat. You grind down on me as we open mouth kiss and my hips instinctually buck into yours. But it’s not enough. It’s never enough. We both need more friction. You remove your left hand from my right and together we run our fingers through each other’s slits. Our foreheads rest against each other, breaths jagged and reflecting, lost in one another.

‘Look at me,’ you ask gently.

I open my eyes with a groan. Blue meets green and instantly I feel like nobody could hurt me. I feel safe.

‘There’s those pretty eyes,’ you smile.

Without warning, you slide two fingers into my pulsing heat, and my mouth gapes like a fish. You latch back onto my lips, pulling my focus back into you so I can slide three of my long, slender, skilled fingers into your accommodating walls.” Clarke’s hips lift from the bed, and the blonde is moaning, eye still shut and facing Lexa. The brunette lingers her gaze on the parted lips, almost as if she could feel the breath coming out of them.

“We thrust into each other, bodies meeting in perfect sync. It’s a rhythm we have spent years practicing. It’s a song only we know the words to. We’re a beautiful melody, a perfect harmony, an elegant ballroom dance that leaves everyone breathless. We’re the bowing to the crowd, the standing ovation. We’re Clarke and Lexa. Part of me, part of you. More than just our limbs intertwine, it’s like our souls become one as you make love to me and I make love to you; it’s gentler than holding a newborn.

You hit a spot in me that sends shivers down my spine. I stroke your front wall and our stomachs clench in warming.

‘Come for me,’ I encourage, curling my fingers into your vast opening. Your walls clench down on my fingers, sparking a reaction in my own core. I cry out into your shoulder.”

Clarke’s body tenses on the bed and Lexa knows she’s hit her orgasm. She watches in amazement as the blonde’s face unscrunches and her head falls back silently to the pillow. Her heart is beating erratically and the color flushes in her cheeks as she comes down from her high.

“We ride out or orgasms, content on still being inside of each other in the moment. You let go of my hand so that we can hold each other like the world is ending. Whispers of love pass through our lips.

‘You ready to leave the beach babe?’ I ask.

You nod begrudgingly in my shoulder but instead of getting up, you snuggle further into me. I laugh, and I can feel you grinning into my neck. So I roll you over and kiss you deeply but briefly. I pull away so that I can promise you to let you pick the radio station on the drive home if we get up now. I have sand in places that aren’t very pleasant, but I know that when we shower together in the morning it’ll be worth it.

Open your eyes, Clarke.”

Blue eyes flutter open immediately. She is met with Lexa’s unreadable expression.

“How was it?” the Dominant asks.

“I liked it,” Clarke croaks out. She clears her throat then repeats the sentence.

“Good,” Lexa nods. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The blonde sighs frustrating at Lexa’s bipolar emotions. One minute she’s sweet and vulnerable then next she’s rough and closed off. Clarke doesn’t get it.

Lexa removed the chains even though Clarke could do it herself. The blonde handed back the stress ball before weaving off the bed to avoid messing up the sand and shells. She looked back at the outline almost regretfully. If it chipped at Lexa’s heart, the brunette didn’t say anything.

“I’ll see you Thursday,” the emotionless voice broke Clarke out of her trance and she watched Lexa’s back as the woman retreated from the room, leaving Clarke cold and naked and alone.

The tape faded out and clicked to an end. Clarke sighed. She found her clothes and slipped back into them dejectedly, feeling the exact opposite of what she wanted to be feeling when she decided to seek out a new thrill in her life. So she decided that she was going to harden her heart and seek only pleasure under Lexa’s command. If the brunette could do it, then so could she.

 

†

 

_Wednesday, March 19, 2016_

“You know how I said that I was seeing someone, you know, casually?” Clarke is sitting at Octavia’s kitchen island sipping lemonade with her best friend. The brunette nods yes.

“Well, she’s actually a dominatrix,” Clarke states like it’s nothing, causing Octavia to choke on her drink.

“I’m sorry, what now?”

“That’s the thing though. Sometimes she lives up to her title but other times she’s sweet and caring and really really good at making me orgasm but I just feel like she’s so hot and cold with me. I think I’m catching feelings,” Clarke runs her fingers across her temples, Octavia narrows her eyes in thought.

“Are you going to keep seeing her?” Octavia finally asks.

“Yes, no, I don’t know,” the blonde shakes her head. “I want to, I really want to, I didn’t think when I signed up I was going to fall for my dominant, but the sex is really good, I don’t think I’ve ever had sex this good since. . .”

“Nylah,” Octavia breathes.

“Yeah,” Clarke nods absentmindedly.

“Damn Clarke, that was high school,” Octavia points out.

“Yeah,” the blonde echoes.

“Well, what’s she like?”

“She’s . . . Lexa. She’s this broody woman with long brown hair and these gorgeous deep green eyes. Sometimes they’re pained, sometimes they hold all the hope in the world. And she’s fit, like really fit. She’s amazing at what she does. We were role playing last week and she made me squirt. I was so embarrassed by it but she was so calm, I would even say she was quite proud of herself. The way my fluids coated her shirt, I wanted to rip it off and take her.”

“Well well well, Princess, who knew you had such a kinky side?” Octavia teased.

“I don’t know what it is about her. She just makes me feel things I’ve never felt before,” Clarke blushes.

“Clarke I’m telling you this as your best friend, because I don’t like seeing you get hurt, don’t fall for her. She sounds like the type to break your heart and leave you broken. Just be careful, okay?

“Yeah, I’ll be careful, promise,” Clarke reassured her with a tentative smile, and Octavia squeezed her hand before getting up and putting their glasses in the sink.

“Help me make snacks for when the boys get home from school?”

“Yeah, of course.”

 

†

 

_Thursday, March 20, 2016_

“Hey secretary, want to play Titanic? You can be the ocean and I’ll go down on you,” Clarke tried.

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Anya replied, not bothering to look up from the typing on her keyboard.

“I will get you to smile,” Clarke promised. “Okay, let’s see, how about . . . life is like a dick. When it gets hard, fuck it.”

Anya’s lips twitched in the slightest, but she didn’t budge. “That was better, I’ll give you that.” The phone rang and Anya waved goodbye to Clarke. The blonde composed herself in the elevator, vowing not to let her guard down.

To her surprise, Lexa was face to face with her as the elevator door opened.

“Hello Clarke,” she stated coolly.

“Lexa” Clarke greeted in the same tone.

The brunette jutted her chin forward, “Ms. Woods.”

“Ms. Woods,” the blonde corrected with a small nod. Lexa was wearing white three quarter length leggings, white toms, a white cami and a thin white knee length coat. Her hair was pulled back in a loose side braid, and her makeup was minimal.

“Follow me,” Lexa lead her into a room in the middle, it was well lit, and one of the windows was open. It was hot in the room, coming from the wax machine already brewing. Soft music was playing. In the middle of the room was a massage table covered in a white slip.

“Strip to your underwear and lay down on your back,” Lexa commanded. Clarke obliged. She dropped her jeans and top carelessly and positioned herself on the table.

Lexa ran her fingers up Clarke’s leg from the top of her foot to the bottom edge of her lace underwear. She took note of the way Clarke’s chest rise and fell a tad bit faster, but she controlled her breathing well.

“Good,” Lexa commented. She turned her back to Clarke and gathered evenly cut waxing strips. She pulled the table with the wax over and stirred it with the stick. The pink goo clung to it as Lexa smeared it across Clarke’s leg. She placed the strip over it quickly and ran the bottom of her fist across it in three distinct strokes. Then, she ripped the strip off, causing Clarke to jolt at the action and let out a small grunt. She disposed the strip in a trashcan on the bottom of the cart and repeated the process, removing the hair from Clarke’s leg section by section.

“Side,” Lexa stated. The blonde shifted on her hip and raised herself up on her elbow. A small bead of sweat was trickling down her forehead and her neck.

“Stomach,” Lexa demanded.

Clarke did as she was told, hands gripping the side of the table as Lexa ripped the strips from the back of her thigh.

“Back over, hydrate Clarke,” Lexa pulled a bottle of water from the mini fridge and handed it to Clarke. She also grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and held it out to the blonde, who took it wordlessly and threw her hair up in a messy bun.

Lexa could see the wetness already pooled in the blonde's underwear. She repeated the process to Clarke's left leg until they were spotless in terms of hair, but a little blotchy red tinted her normally porcelain skin. Lexa oiled up her legs, ignoring the moans of pleasure coming from her client's mouth.

"Don't exfoliate for two days. If you have any reactions whatsoever I want you to call me immediately Clarke."

"Yes, Ms. Woods," Clarke spoke to the ceiling.

Lexa washed up her hands in the sink and dried them with a disposable paper towel. Clarke watched the flexing of her calves as she reached up to grab something from the cabinet. Clarke watched, throat going dry as Lexa turned with a thick eight inch glass dildo in hand and the most sultry look in her eyes. She set it between Clarke's legs as she gently tugged her panties down her legs. The blonde tried to lay unaffected as Lexa pulled out a ribbed condom out of her pocket and rolled it expertly down the shaft.

"Sit back, on an angle," she spoke gently.

Clarke propped herself up and spread her legs open for Lexa. The brunette popped the hook so that half the table folded down and she could get closer to Clarke's permeating musk. She gripped the glass balls and pushed the tip into Clarke, stopping when the blonde bucked her hips forward, earning a whine from those lush pink lips.

The blonde huffed, stilling her hips as Lexa easily pushed the dildo into the hilt. Clarke bit her lip, sending a smoldering look in Lexa's direction. The brunette pulled the dildo out to the edge and thrust it back in, the texture of the condom brushing against Clarke's inner walls pleasurably.

Clarke gripped the edge of the table. Lexa thrust into her at an even pace, filling her up. The sound of her juices sloshing slickly echoed against the soft music playing. She tilted her head back and shut her eyes to avoid Lexa's obsessive gaze. A gasp broke the tension when Lexa's needy mouth latched onto Clarke's clit, the dildo never breaking its pace.

Clarke's resolve crashed hard. Her hips canted up in release as her body froze and the endorphins rode the waves of her nerves.

"A pleasure as always Ms. Griffin," Lexa smirked when Clarke came down from her high and bright blue eyes met green.

"The pleasure was all mine," Clarke purred, pinky brushing Lexa's as she retrieved her clothes and slipped out the door before the brunette could get another word in.

"Clarke, should I be worried?" Abby asked at the sight of her daughter's splotchy skin.

"It's just a little wax mom, Lexa knows what she's doing."

"So Lexa's your . . . dominant?" the mother tried not to cringe at the word.

Clarke scoffed, "Don't act like you didn't read my file the minute you saw me in here the first time."

Abby sighed and put down the stethoscope, "Clarke, honey, you have to understand, what happened to your father --"

"Was all your fault! You're the reason he's dead! And after his funeral it was like he never even existed in the first place. You acted like I didn't even exist! I needed you mom, and you turned your back on me," Clarke stormed out of the office, nearly knocking over a patient who was coming in, and ignoring her mother's pleads for her to come back.

 

†

 

_Friday, March 21, 2016_

"Rough day, Clarke?" Raven asked, sliding a whiskey on the rocks over the bar to her frequent customer.

"Mothers suck," Clarke mumbled.

"Yeah," Raven chuckled bitterly, "Tell me about it."

"What did yours do?" Clarke asked.

Noticing only one other customer in the bar at five o'clock, she leaned over the bar to engage in conversation. "What didn't she do, really," Raven scoffs, "She had me when she was nineteen. Couldn't take care of me but kept me anyway. My dad bailed before he even knew she was preggo. She dropped out of college to take care of me but she had to pay for formula and diapers somehow so she began dealing. Got hooked. I remember, for my sixth birthday, she sucked off her supplier so she could get an extra cut to buy me a bike I really wanted. I was so excited. Things were going okay for a while, nothing out of the normal. But when I was ten she sold my bike to pay for a new addiction. There were times when I went without eating for days. I always had old secondhand clothes that barely fit. My teachers at school always had to feed me supplies. I had no friends. At fourteen I was raped for the first time by one of her "boyfriends." The fourth time I was raped, when I was fifteen, I couldn't take it anymore. I fought him. He beat me, pulled a knife and stabbed me in the side. I thought I was going to bleed to death. He slammed my spine so hard against the ground. I'll never forget the sickening crack it made. Luckily a neighbor called the police and by some miracle I survived, but I suffered a lot of nerve damage. I wouldn't let her see me in the hospital. She tried. God she tried. But at sixteen, when I was released, I applied for emancipation and I was granted it. I moved in with one of my teachers and worked really hard in school to get into a good college. When I was 21 I was informed that she died from an overdose. I was the only one at her funeral," Raven trails off.

"I'm sorry," Clarke whispers.

"You can't choose whose vagina you come out of Clarke," Raven shrugs.

"Amen to that," Clarke raises her glass and gulps the rest of her whiskey.

"Another one?" Raven asks.

"Nah, just a coke. Can I get a burger and fries too?"

"Coming right up."

 

†

 

_Monday, March 24, 2016_

"You haven't even said anything and yet you're already annoying me more than usual," Anya glared at the blonde's bouncing leg as Clarke stared off into space, lost in thought.

"Sorry," Clarke stilled, "Just a lot on my mind I guess. "

Anya rolled her eyes and Clarke went back to staring a hole in the floor. She got up when the phone rang but Anya just laughed,

"Sit down blondie. Adam, Indra is ready for you," Clarke watched as a young nerdy looking man put his magazine back and walked to the elevator.

"How many dominatrix are here?" Clarke asked.

"Six. We usually have no more than three in at a time though," the phone blinked green, "You're up Cinderella."

"Whatever you say cheekbones," Clarke winked.

Lexa was waiting for Clarke in skin tight black jeans, an oversized flannel shirt, and matching wedges. Her hair was pulled back in intricate braids but her face was free of makeup. Clarke waited in the doorway.

Lexa locked eyes with her client and slowly, deliberately removed her flannel shirt. Underneath was a white zip up bra. But what Clarke's eyes were drawn to was the evident bulge in Lexa's pants.

Smirking, Lexa gripped the cock in her pants and strutted over to Clarke confidently. She replaced her hand with Clarke's, leading the girl to the bed with her other hand on Clarke's wrist.

"Eager much Clarke?" Lexa teased.

"You look so hot with a dick," Clarke gulped. Lexa chuckled darkly, "I bet it would look even better inside of you," she husked. "Wouldn't you agree, Clarke?"

"Yes Lexa," Clarke nodded obediently.

Lexa let go of Clarke's wrist and laid herself down on the bed.

"Undress me. Slowly," Lexa commanded.

The blonde gripped the straps on Lexa's wedges and unhooked them off one after the other, letting Lexa's shoes fall to the floor with a thump. Lexa purposely teased the blonde by sucking on her own fingers. Clarke, growing bold, kissed her way up Lexa's leg on the outside of her jeans, effectively starting a teasing war between the determined women. She skillfully unhooked the button of Lexa's jeans with her teeth but made no effort to remove the garment. The zipper was also dragged down by Clarke's teeth painfully slow, making Lexa growl at her. Clarke smirked, digging her nails into the sides of Lexa's hips when the brunette sucked in a breath.

"I'm glad those workouts have done you justice," Clarke complimented, staring at Lexa's defined abs.

"The body is something to be treasured Clarke, worshiped. Now finish undressing me or I'm going to punish you," she threatened.

Clarke left a hickey on Lexa's chest in retaliation, challenging the brunette to follow through on her threat. Lexa pinned her to the bed in response, jean clad hips straddling the blonde's, hands held down at her sides while the brunette glared at her.

"I am not yours to mark, Miss Griffin, now undress and lay face down into the pillow. You're going to need it," she snarled.

Clarke quickly stripped and positioned herself accordingly. Lexa came back and cuffed each of her wrists to a bedpost. Clarke yelped when Lexa gripped the front of her thighs and propped Clarke up with her knees spread apart. The brunette pushed her jeans down her thighs and pressed her front against Clarke's back on the bed, also on her knees.

Lexa's hot breath hit Clarke's ear,

"You're mine, bitch, these tits are mine," Lexa roughly squeezed Clarke's breasts, pulling at the nipples, "This pussy is mine," she gently slapped Clarke's clit, making her moan, "This ass is mine," Lexa grabbed Clarke's cheeks, nails digging into the flesh. "I want to hear you say it," Lexa growled.

"My body is yours Lexa," Clarke cried.

"Good," the brunette gripped the base of the cock and ran it through Clarke's wet folds, bumping her clit with every thrust. Clarke's shoulders were shoved roughly and the side of her face was pressed against the pillow by Lexa's hand.

The dominant squeezed some water based lube on her hand and outlined the rim of Clarke's anus.

"Just relax babygirl, I won't hurt you," she purred, trying to ease the tension of Clarke's muscle. She could sense the client's mind was holding her back. Clarke let out a deep breath, shutting her eyes as Lexa slid her middle finger into her ass.

"Oh," Clarke moaned at the new sensation. Her insides clenched at the digit inside of her. Lexa rotated it around and set a slow thrusting pace inside of Clarke. The anus became more accustomed to the sensation and Clarke relaxed, allowing it to open up further. Lexa rubbed more lube on before inserting another finger.

"Fuck," Clarke shuttered. Lexa used her free hand to pull a lube induced condom, just enough to slide into Clarke without make her opening a puddle.

The blonde felt herself being pulled back up by Lexa's arm around her chest. Her back smacked against the brunette's front. The dominant's nipples hardened at the contact. Clarke pulled on the handcuffs, aching to touch Lexa. The brunette held her client with her left hand wrapped around Clarke's waist and her left hand guiding the cock inside of her inch by inch.

"Holy shit," Clarke panted as the full girth bottomed out.

"Just relax Clarke, I've got you," Lexa whispered. Her hand found solace on Clarke's hip while the blonde adjusted to the object in her ass. Clarke took a few calming breaths, listening to Lexa's even exhales behind her. The warmth of Lexa's front pressed against her was comforting, something she never thought she would've done with anyone, yet here she was.

"I'm good," she opened her eyes and turned so that her forehead was resting against Lexa's cheek, feeling the brunette clench her jaw. Lexa's grip left her hip for a moment then returned tighter.

"Oh. Oh that feels good," Clarke moaned as the low vibrations pulsed inside of her. Lexa pulled out halfway then pushed back in.

"More Lexa," she begged. The dial adjusted to medium and Clarke let out another round of explicatives, her hot breath mingling with Lexa's as the dominated thrusted into her. Clarke sunk into the embrace, clamping down on the vibrating dildo. Sensations were whirling around her body all at once. The room felt hotter.

She nuzzled into Lexa's cheek as her hips moved to their own accord. It was an unspoken rhythm, thrust, breath, together. Lexa ducked to suck on Clarke's pulse point, driving the vibrator up to the highest speed inside of Clarke. With her fingers on Clarke's clit, the blonde came, crying out Lexa's name in an octave she didn't know existed.

Her body slacked against the dominant's. Lexa pulled out slowly and rid herself of the harness as quickly as possible. She ran around the room and got the keys to the handcuffs. The closet held a spare blanket that she laid over Clarke to help her body cope with the shock. Then Lexa slid on her jeans and top, not even bothering with undergarments as she phoned Anya and requested the doctor immediately. She nervously paced the wooden floor for the three minutes it took for Abby to get there.

"Come in," she cleared her throat when a hard knock jolted her out of her panic.

Dr. Griffin's shoulders fell immediately when she saw Clarke in the bed blacked out. She set the medical kit on the bed and sat down next to her daughter, stroking her hairline with her thumb before checking for a fever.

"What happened?" she looked at Lexa.

"She passed out from over-stimulation of anal penetration," Lexa stated.

Abby closed her eyes and looked away from the stoic brunette. Lexa itched to stand beside Clarke, to make sure she was alright, but she respectfully kept her distance. _I am a professional, feelings are weakness_ , she repeated over and over in her head.

Abby took blood pressure and pulse while Clarke was still unconscious, which were both predictably high. Her eyes were still dilated when she shone the flashlight in them, but luckily not alarmingly so. Her temperature was a little high but she kept the blanket on to respect her daughter's privacy.

"Ms. Woods can you get me a water bottle please," Abby asked, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

Lexa nodded to herself and stepped out of the room. She returned a few minutes later and handed the bottle to the doctor, avoiding eye contact with the older woman. Abby dipped her finger in the water and ran in across Clarke's neck and forehead. The blonde began to stir, eyes blinking slowly and throat croaking as she came to.

Lexa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and Abby smiled reassuringly at her slightly confused daughter.

Clarke sat up wincing, trying to take in her surroundings. Abby handed her the water bottle and she sipped slowly, enjoying the cool liquid on her raw throat. Lexa's soft green eyes were on her the entire time. She fisted the material of her shirt anxiously beneath her arms folded across her stomach.

"How do you feel Clarke?" Abby asked.

"Like my head and my butt had a good night out but got too drunk," the blonde smiled weakly.

The corners of Lexa's lips quirked up but she pretended to scratch her nose to hide it.

"What's the last thing you remember Clarke," Abby continues.

The skin from Clarke's chest up flushes and she glances between Lexa, who is avoiding her gaze at all cost, and her mom, who is clearly uncomfortable but doesn't want to show it.

"Lexa and I were. . . being intimate, and I had a strong orgasm, and it all went black."

"Okay, and today's date is?"

"March 24th, 2016."

"Okay, Clarke, mentally, everything is okay. Physically, your blood pressure is high and your heartbeat is a little jumpy. Your rear is probably sore as well. I want you to come in tomorrow and Wednesday to be checked, and if you're okay, I can give you the clear to come back Thursday for your normal session. Tonight, I want you to get plenty of rest and drink lots of water. Soaking in a warm bath will help your bum but don't sit on it for too long. Try to sleep on your side. If you have trouble with bowel movements please call me. I'm glad you're okay," Abby kisses Clarke's forehead and leaves it at that. "I'll step out so you can get dressed," Lexa follows Abby out of the room, blocking out the image of the hurt in Clarke's eyes as she does.

"Thank you, Dr. Griffin," Lexa awkwardly states once they are outside the closed door.

"Just doing my job, Ms. Woods," Abby replies robotically.

"Right," Lexa nods. "Please keep me updated on her condition."

"Of course, boss."

"Okay, thanks. Have a good night Dr. Griffin," Lexa pushes the fifth floor of the elevator and lets her head fall back against the wall with a sigh. Anya is in the break room already, sliding a doctor pepper over to Lexa who gulps half of it down wordlessly.

Anya opens her mouth to speak but Lexa cuts her off, "Don't say it," she growls.

The older blonde raises her hands in surrender, "Just making sure you're alright little cous."

"Yeah," Lexa nods absentmindedly, "I'm alright. She'll probably terminate her contract anyway," Lexa sighs.

Anya squeezes her hand affectionately, "You don't know for sure Lex. Just give her some time to recover. Barbie may surprise you."

"Her name is Clarke," Lexa mumbles in defense.

"And you're name should be whipped," she cracks an imaginary whip in the air.

Lexa smiles and shoves her out of her seat playfully.

"Why haven't I quit yet?" Anya huffs.

"Because you love me," Lexa smiles comically, offering her hand up to help her cousin back in her chair.

"Questionable," Anya smirks back.

"Whatever, we all know I'm your favorite," Lexa chimes.

 

†

 

_Tuesday, March 25, 2016_

Clarke winced as she descended the coushin on her car seat in the parking lot. The previous night had been restless. She tossed and turned. She sweated, she stripped, she chilled. Her butt ached. Her butt felt like it was on fire. Her insides churned. She curled up into herself but nothing relieved the frustrating symptoms until sleep finally overcame her at 3:49 in the morning. She had called out of work for the day already, then slept til midday. After managing to get down some toast, she let it all out with stool softener not an hour later. Then she laid down on her bathtub floor on her stomach and let the pulsing warm water hit her backside. Before leaving, she smeared some Vaseline on her sore anus that felt like it was being stretched and prodded even still. She put on her most comfortable cotton panties, not caring how they looked, and some loose basketball shorts before making her way out the door.

Abby was with a patient when she came in so she found one of the rooms sectioned off with a curtain in the back and laid down on her stomach, texting Bellamy that she was sorry but she had to cancel their dinner plans with him and his wife Gina and their three year old daughter Carter.

Abby let Clarke know that she was coming in and the blonde rested her phone on the side table next to her.

"How are you feeling today, Clarke?"

"Not much better," she answered.

"How so?"

"My butt is still sore and feels like someone set of a freakin firecracker inside of it the way it burns and pulses. Fever is in and out. My blood still feels a little wired as well."

"Okay, honey take off your pants please, I'm going to have to take a look." The blonde gritted her teeth and obliged, avoiding her mother's pained eyes. Abby snapped her gloves on and gently spread her daughter's cheeks apart, earning a hiss in response. She cried out in pain when Abby ran her finger down the swollen flesh of her anus.

"It looks more inflamed than in was yesterday. We're going to have to keep an eye on that. Maybe an ice bath perhaps. God last time I did this you were six and decided it was okay to sit butt naked in your tree house after running out of the tub. The splinter was the size of my finger!" Abby chuckled regretfully at the memory that Clarke chose to ignore.

"Okay, you're right, blood pressure is still high. Avoid coffee and any sort of high carb foods like bread and pasta and that should help. Also don't eat any binding foods like cheese or bananas. Drink lots of water. I'm going to give you some cream and painkillers for the physical aspects. As for comfort, you always liked popsicles when you were hurt. But please don't put them on your butt," Abby joked. Clarke gave her a look like, you must think I'm still a child, but I'm not.

The mother cleared her throat, "Right, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Clarke rolled her eyes, shoved the prescription in her purse and left with a huff. Abby closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

 

†

 

_Wednesday, March 26, 2016_

The cream must've worked miracles because Clarke was actually feeling a lot better come Wednesday morning. That's why it pissed her off to no end when her mother wouldn't clear her yet and she left the office slamming the door like a moody teenager.

"Babe, maybe we should talk about it," Octavia encouraged.

"I don't want to talk about it," Clarke grumbled, eating a cookie.

Octavia rubbed her back comfortingly, "But it would be good for you Clarke. You know as well as I do that you bottle up all your feelings and then they never get released and you just keep feeling them over and over again and it's not healthy."

"What is there even to say, O?"

"You're angry at her Clarke. Why?"

"You know damn well why."

"I don't know the whole story Clarke. Please tell it to me. I'm tired of seeing you like this," the brunette begged.

Clarke sighed and rolled over, shoving the pillow under her butt on Octavia's living room floor.

"It was right after the New Year when I was seventeen, a senior in high school. You know that. Anyway, my dad was working late on some new project that was supposed to help NASA send equipment to Mars. Someone broke into his high security building, a prison escapee looking to jack a rocket. He shot my dad. The bullet lodged itself in my dad's stomach. He was rushed to the hospital, and my mom couldn't perform the surgery because she's family. But she was his best shot at surviving and she just let him die on the operating table under someone else's incapable hands! She just let him die," Clarke sobbed.

Octavia scooted off the couch to wrap her friend up in an embrace as Clarke cried hot tears into her shirt.

"And then, when I needed her most, she abandoned me. Threw herself into work. Ignored my phone calls. Didn't even realize my life was falling apart. Grades dropped. I wouldn't leave my room. Nylah and I broke up because there was only so much she could do to comfort me but I shut her out. It still hurts so much."

Octavia rocked her like a child and whispered kind nothingness into her ear until she fell asleep. When Lincoln got home he carried her to the guest room, his heart breaking for his friend at her tearstained cheeks. Octavia explained everything after they got the twins to bed, opting not to tell them that Clarke was there because they would wake her up and be little pains that Clarke didn't need right now.

The next morning, other than a thank you for the orange juice that Octavia knew meant more, Clarke didn't acknowledge what happened the night before. She simply hugged Octavia a little longer than normal after the boys went to school then drove to her apartment to change before heading to her mom's office.

 

†

 

_Thursday, March 27, 2016_

"I'm so sorry, you know. I don't know if I ever got the chance to say that but I'm so very sorry about the way your father's life ended, Clarke. I loved him and you more than anything. If I could've done something more you know I would've given my life to. It hurts me just as much as it does you, Clarke," Abby apologized while counting Clarke's even pulse.

"I still need more time, mom. But thank you," Clarke's eyes were sincere. "Am I cleared for my appointment now?"

"Do you think you can handle it Clarke? And don't you dare lie to me I'm still your mother."

The blonde nodded eagerly, "I'm fine mom, promise. Scout's honor!"

"Octavia was the girl scout Clarke, you wanted to be enrolled in dance class with Harper," Abby rolled her eyes.

"Still got free cookies anyway," Clarke grinned cheekily and winked, eliciting a laugh from both of them.

"Please mom?" Clarke begged.

Abby sighed, "Okay, Clarke, but don't make me regret this."

"You won't. I promise!" Clarke threw her hands around her mother for the briefest second then was gone.

"You know, I just might put you in my novel after the shit that went down last time," Anya scolded playfully when she saw the blonde enter her waiting room.

Clarke scoffed, "Please, like you could do that experience justice. Lexa fucked me so good I passed out. Maybe that's why they call it _banging_."

"They also call it bumping uglies, don't get your panties in a twist Stint Eastwood."

"Always have to get the last laugh. Oh wait, that's right, you don't even smile let alone laugh."

"My girlfriend could argue that."

"God bless her soul."

"Just go up blondie. I think Lexa doesn't think you're coming."

"Oh I'll be coming, don't doubt that!"

Clarke knocked nervously on the door and waited for it to open with her hands rubbing together in front of her.

"Clarke?" Lexa opened the door, hair wild and green eyes bewildered. She donned a strong gray pantsuit that complimented all her best features.

"Please, come in," she spoke softly.

Lexa sat next to her on the bed and tried to find the right words to say.

"I didn't think you'd be coming back," the brunette admitted.

"Why?" Clarke scoffed, "You think too weak to handle everything you throw at me?"

"No," Lexa looked away, "I thought I hurt you."

The blonde's eyes soften, "You didn't hurt me Lexa. I promise. I'm okay. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"You're right," Lexa nodded. "I'm glad you didn't terminate our contract."

"Me too," Clarke smiled. "So," she cleared her throat, "What did you have in mind for today?"

"Uh, I h-had wanted to try something new but I don't know if after Monday if that would be the greatest idea," she stuttered out.

"Hey, look at me," Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's shoulder and waited for green eyes to meet hers, "I want to try it. With you. I know the safe words Lexa, and I know you won't do anything to hurt me on purpose. I trust you."

"Okay," Lexa whispered, resisting the urge to kiss her client's soft pink lips. "It's going to be rough," she warned. "Strip," she commanded. The blonde tossed her shirt aside at a leisurely pace. "Faster," she snarled. Clarke ride her clothes in two seconds flat. "Better. Now tell your Master how sexy she looks today."

"Fuck Master, you're smoldering. Your body is so lean and that outfit fits you perfectly. I just want to leave my mark on your neck and finger you while you're still dressed," Clarke salved.

Lexa's eyes turned a deeper shade of green as Clarke eye fucked her while she talked dirty. Lexa pinned her client's wrist behind her back and shoved her forward with a bit of force. She led Clarke to the shackles on the wall and placed a stool down for Clarke to stand on. The blonde faced her. She ran a hand teasingly down Clarke's stomach and slapped her clit, making the blonde yelp in surprise. Clarke found her hands quickly enclosed in the shackles. The sound they made clicked against her ankles.

"Close your eyes," Lexa ordered. She obliged. With a swift kick, the stool fell back with a thud against the wall and Clarke fell, suspended in the air by the shackles.

She opened her eyes but instead of feeling scared, she felt weightless. Lexa's eyes glistened with approval behind her harsh glare. Clarke saw right through it.

Lexa tapped her cheek, "Open." Clarke parted her lips. "Wider." She opened her mouth, well, Lexa held her jaw open and hacked a wad of spit into her mouth. The tan hand clamped her jaw together, teeth scraping harshly. "Swallow," Lexa commanded. She gulped down the brunette's saliva and stared her down challengingly.

Lexa whipped her head around, hitting Clarke in the face with her long brown main. Clarke scrunched her face up at the tickling it left on her cheeks and nose. Her Master returned with a deep red night style blindfold, and a strip of shoddy with cloth. Clarke didn't move a muscle as Lexa slid the blindfold down her face, yanked her blonde hair into a tight ponytail, and tied the gag around her head in a simple, unbreakable knot.

The sound of Lexa's heels clicking against the wood floor was heightened. Clarke breathed slowly in and out of her nose as the dominant circled. Lexa walked deliberately with her hands behind her back, eyeing up Clarke's body as she told her exactly how she was going to fuck her.

"Grunt if I'm making myself clear, Clarke. I am going to inflict pain when I see fit. I am going to provide pleasure depending on how you respond to the pain. I will tease you simply because I enjoy seeing you squirm. You are not allowed to cum until I say so." Clarke made a noise that sounded like she was displeased with that notion.

"If you feel uncomfortable at any time, tug on the shackle on your left arm three consecutive times."

The blonde grunted in understanding.

Lexa smirked. She dropped to her knees in front of the blonde and spread creamy thighs with her hand. Her fingers brushed lightly on Clarke's outer lips, making the suspended girl tremble above her. Once Lexa felt wetness seeping over the pad of her finger, she withdrew her hand. Clarke whimpered at the loss of contact then shuddered when her Master's hot breath hit her opening in even succession. She counted to twenty in her head, the breaths hitting on every even number. Lexa quickly licked up her entrance then pulled herself gracefully out from under the blonde. Clarke whined. Her clit was already pulsing and in need of more friction that she knew Lexa would not be giving her any time soon.

The brunette circled around her client again and stopped at her exposed back. She placed her hands tentatively on each of Clarke's shoulder blades. Her thumbs caressed the curve of the bone with feather light touches. Clarke's content hums turned to screams seconds later. Lexa's nails locked into her flesh and dragged painfully slow down her back, leaving angry red marks but not enough to draw blood. Her hands stopped at the swell of Clarke's bum. Clarke was panting as Lexa nuzzled her nose into the woman's upper mid vertebrae, waiting for her to soothe again.

The brunette's hands fell to her sides. She removed her hard blazer jacket and tossed it over the bar next to her. Stepping forward, she pressed her front to Clarke's backside and wrapped her hands around to rest on her client's stomach. The cotton of her simple white v-neck didn't deter the blonde's wounds, and for that she was grateful.

"You did well, Clarke, now for your first reward."

Tan hands slid up to cup pale breasts, earning a moan that vibrated through the room. Her weathered fingertips rolled and pinched pink nipples knowingly, feeling Clarke lean into her, nipples stiffening beneath Lexa's touch.

The Master let out a pleased hum to let Clarke know she appreciated the way her body responded to Lexa's actions.

The brunette then pulled the stool over so that she could kneel on it with her right, her left leg extended behind her so that her face was in line with Clarke's right butt cheek. She kissed the tender flesh chastely before licking swirling patterns on the skin. Her lips became more insistent until she was sucking large hickies, leaving yellow and purple splotches like splatter paint over Clarke's rear. She stood and kicked the stool away. Smirking at her admirable work, she spit on her hand then rubbed it over the canvassed area methodically. Clarke let out a surprised yelp when the wet smack vibrated up her ass cheek and traveled through her spine. Lexa spanked her again just for good measure. She noticed the way her client's center glistened ever so slightly.

Lexa stood centimeters in front of her face. She pulled the bottom of the blonde's ponytail with vigor, exposing her intoxicating neck. Gripping the base of Clarke's throat, she wrapped her lips horizontally around the woman's jugular. Her teeth scrape pleasurably towards each other, nipping at palpable flesh. With her free hand she flicks her thumb over Clarke's lower lip just because she can. The blonde rustles her arm shackles in retaliation. Lexa stills them with a tight grip on her client's forearms. Clarke growls back.

Lexa plucked a dainty little blonde hair from each arm, making Clarke groan in response.

"Really? How old are you?" she asks, but it comes out "muh muh, muh muh muh muh."

Her Master chuckles, "What was that Clarke? Couldn't quite understand you."

She rolls her blue eyes behind the blindfold, then bucks her hips as if to say, get on with it.

The brunette smirks, proud of the evident frustration she's causing. She runs her hands all the way down Clarke's body, stopping with her hands clamped on the back of the blonde's calves. She duck walks backwards, stretching Clarke as far as she can go. Her client feels the strain in her muscles. She grunts to let her Master know she can't be pulled any further. Lexa wraps a hand around her waist as she stands to keep Clarke in place then with her hands on Clarke's shoulders, she pushes in the opposite direction, putting strain on Clarke's triceps. She ducks underneath, still holding Clarke before giving her a rough shove forward to create the illusion of falling. Clarke's heart is pounding in her chest when her body comes to rest in the air after being slammed forward, held up by the shackles. She can feel her arm muscles starting to become sore from holding her body weight. Her Master adjust the chains so her arms are shorter than her legs, angling her out from the wall and relieving some pressure from her upper body.

Lexa is at perfect height on her knees to bury her face in Clarke's taunting heat. She flicks her tongue in figure eights over Clarke's clit until the blonde's stomach starts twitching. Then she pulls back, and moans turn into growls. Clarke was so close!

"I didn't say you could come yet, Clarke," her Master states calmly.

Clarke huffs. Lexa rakes her fingernails teasingly up Clarke's left thigh. The pads of her fingers swirl circles up and down the pale flesh. Then she slowly runs her palm up and down her bicep femoris muscle. Clarke moans in pleasure. Until her Master's motions stop. The tan hand grips her thigh just above the knee. She digs her fingernails into the skin until it becomes unbearable. She does this every few centimeters up Clarke's leg until she's reached Clarke's inner thigh. Lexa steps back and admires her handiwork. She thoroughly enjoys her mark on the blonde client. She nods to herself in approval.

Clarke distinctly hears the unlooping of a button and the unzippering of the brunette's tailored pants. The fabric ruffles off her long legs and she steps out of them easily with her heels still on. She tosses them aside, not caring where they land. With her crotch less underwear, she straddles Clarke's upper right thigh and runs her slick heat over the blonde's flesh, her right thigh pressed against Clarke's center and her breath hot in Clarke's ear. She takes the lobe between her teeth and tugs.

Clarke grits down on her gag. Her body is strained and needy and she craves release. Lexa shows no signs of giving in.

Her Master stops just when she's getting worked up again and the client wants to scream. She debates tugging on the shackle just so Lexa will let her out and hopefully fuck her. But she decides against it. Much to her own chagrin.

Lexa decides she just hasn't had enough fun yet. She removes the gag. She wants to hear Clarke's screams as she fucks her in a new position. Clarke's arms burn like hell when her Master unlocks her ankle shackles and she's just dangling by the ones on her wrist. She sighs in relief when her feet are met with the soft texture of the stool. Lexa undoes her wrist shackles and guides her to step off the stool with Clarke's hands in hers.

Lexa kicks it aside again and spins Clarke around by the hips.

"Sit," she commands, and Clarke's legs collapse beneath her pretzel style. "I'll be right back." She can hear the closet door being opened and the light flickering on. Whatever Lexa has is silent because she can hear the door shut and nothing other than the brunette's heels coming closer to her. Lexa leans up on the stool and secures the links to the hooks on the ceiling. She tugs hard to test their safety. Satisfied, she drags Clarke up by the elbows and plants her on her feet. Then, she walks around to Clarke's front and without warning, hoists her up by the armpits. Clarke gasps at Lexa's sheer strength. She feels herself being placed on some sort of soft fabric seat. She comes to the conclusion that she's sitting in the air, her feet dangling off the seat, comparing it to a hammock in the shape of a chair. A swing.

Lexa has her fun with this. She wraps Clarke's hands around the upholsters, then extends the ankles shackles as far as they will go before hooking them back around Clarke's feet.

"Lean back," she whispers sadistically. She grips Clarke below the knees and pushes her back. The shackles reach their limit and it pulls Clarke back in. Lexa stops her in one shot with her hands on Clarke's waist. She pecks her lips then pushes her away again. Like a game of cat and mouse. Her kisses get longer and deeper every time she pulls the blonde back in. She can clearly see the wet patch forming on the swing from Clarke's aerosol. While she kisses her she lets her palm cup Clarke's sex and the moan vibrates against her mouth with need. She unhooks the cuffs with her free hand while still massaging Clarke's swollen cunt and doing mind-blowing things with her tongue in Clarke's mouth.

"Do you want to be fucked now?" she husks.

"Oh yes, please Master I want to come!" Clarke begs.

"We'll see. You need a lesson in patience, my dear," Lexa chides. "Tuck your feet in."

Clarke obeys. The dominant leans up to adjust the hooks on the ceiling so that they're closer to the wall. She fastens the left catch high up on the right hook then does the same with the other latch on the opposite hook so that Clarke is about four feet off the ground with her back pressed against the wall in the chair. Her feet dangle off and her hands are still wrapped around the extensions. Lexa walks away then returns with everything she needs. She removes her heels to stand on the small folded up mat that positions her crotch in line with Clarke's.

The condomed tip of strap-on slides through Clarke's slick folds with ease, coating it in the blonde's succulent arousal. She slides it in all the way to the hilt and Clarke cries out, wrapping her legs around Lexa's waist. The brunette removes her shirt to avoid pit stains. With her hands on Clarke's waist, she sets a steady pace thrusting into the blonde.

"Fuck yes, so good," Clarke chants, bucking her hips and voicing her incoherent appreciation.

"Oh shit, oh shit."

Lexa flicks the dial on the side of the finger clip vibrator and sets it down on Clarke's engorged clit.

"MASTER!" she squeaks. "Please Master, I'm gonna cum. I can't hold it. Please. Please say I can cum! Please!"

"Look at me and you can come," she states.

Clarke quickly pushes the blindfold up on her forehead, hand returning to grip the sides of the swing until her knuckles turn white. Lexa's lustful green eyes meet blue, and she sets an unruly pace with Clarke clenching immediately around her. Her eyes half lid as she comes hard. The brunette resists the urge to lean down and kiss her. Instead, she keeps thrusting. Turning up the dial from medium to full speed.

Clarke orgasms again.

"Stop! Stop! RED!" she screams

Lexa's actions holt immediately, bottomed out inside of Clarke. She pulls her hand away. Clarke sighs in relief. She's still coming around Lexa, but she closes her eyes, wills her breathing from panting to steady in minutes. She slumps down and wills the aftershocks to settle in her body. She can hear Lexa's breaths match hers. She knows Lexa's eyes are staring at her like she might break. When her body completely stills, she blinks her eyes open and let's her legs fall from around Lexa's waist. She pulls herself up so that she's face to face with Lexa, about an inch or two shorter. She kisses her tenderly on the cheek and whispers "Thank you."

Lexa slowly pulls out of her client, trying (and failing) to hide her blush as she looks down at the cock being removed.

"I told you I would never intentionally hurt you, Clarke. I meant it," she whispers back. Clarke allows herself to be carried down in Lexa's arms. Her shaky feet stumble against the floor and Lexa catches her. She guides her to the bed and instructs her to sit. Lexa holds the bottle to her lips and Clarke drinks greedily at the cold water. She lets Lexa undo her ponytail and run her long fingers through Clarke's blonde curls. When Lexa hands her, her clothes with a small smile, she grins back and dresses wordlessly. Lexa's soft eyes never leave hers until she walks her to the door and sends her off with a "see you on Monday."

For the first time in a long time, Lexa masturbates. To the thought of Clarke fucking her.


End file.
